Between Us
by zabbygirl
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Abby and Ziva thinks it is all her fault. Will Abby pull through and if she does can she tell Ziva how she really feels and keep them both alive. They will do there best to keep each other alive, but is there best good enough. Rated T for now may become M later.
1. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. Please read and review. **

_**Italics = flashback**_

Broken ribs, collapsed lung, miner internal bleeding, and a bunch of cuts, bumps, and bruises. That's what they had told her three hours ago. That all of those things were wrong with Abby and it was all her fault. Well they hadn't told her that it was all her fault, but she knew it was. Abby got hurt saving her.

For three hours Ziva had sat in the waiting room while Abby was in emergency surgery. Ziva hadn't stopped thinking about it since it happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Ziva was just now stepping into the street so that she could cross to get a look at the evidence that was across the street, when she heard Abby scream her name, "Ziva," she screeched in terror. Ziva quickly looked up to see to headlights racing toward her, but just before the car hit her something knocked her to the ground a good two feet from the two cars that had been speeding toward her. Now she watched in horror on the ground as the first car hit Abby, causing the girl to tumble over it and hit the ground just as the second one got to the same spot, running over the Goths abdomen. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ziva?" Gibbs said as her ripped her from her thoughts. "How is she?" he continued.

"I don't know she is still in surgery, where are the others?" she asked.

"There still held up by the police, I just got done with my interview. Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine, but Gibbs, this is all my fault-"

"No its not," he shouted cutting her off before she had a chance to finish.

"But Gibbs if I had just been looking where I was going," she went silent before she finished her sentence. She knew Gibbs was saying something to her now, but she couldn't hear him now, no she was too focused on the nurse behind him who was smiling at her.

She cut Gibbs off by pushing around him and stopping in front of the nurse before asking, "How is she?"

"She is in critical condition only family can see her now and since you are her fiancé, you can see her," said the nurse.

"Thank You," replied Ziva.

"Fiancé?" asked Gibbs clearly confused.

"I had to say something or else they wouldn't let me see her," Ziva explained on the way to Abby's room.

When the nurse opened the door to let Ziva and Gibbs into her room, Ziva almost fell to her knees at the horror she saw, luckily Gibbs was there to catch her when her knees gave out.

"Oh," she cried before she got up, ran to the side of Abby's bed, fell to her knees, and began to cry with her head on Abby's bed, "Oh Abby," she continued.

"When will she wake up?" asked Gibbs somewhere in the background, but Ziva could hardly make it out, she was too busy reaching for Abby's battered and stitched face without actually daring to touch it, finally she settled for holding the broken Goth's hand.

"To be honest agent Gibbs, I don't know," replied the nurse.


	2. Jealousy

**Look you think I don't know no one ever reads these still please read and review, Love Zabbygirl. **

"Gibbs can I take my lunch break now?" Ziva asked graving her jacket off the back of her chair.

"Yes, go ahead," he said gruffly.

It had been three days since Abby had been emitted to the hospital and every chance she got Ziva went to see her. She would sit by Abby's bedside and tell her of the recent events at NCIS, what they had a case on, who had filled in for Abby, what she had done during the day, and most of all how much she missed her. She always talked to Abby even when one of the doctors told her that Abby couldn't hear her, she had just glared at the doctor and waited until he left before saying, "Don't worry Abby, even if everyone else says you can't hear me I know you can, and I know you want someone to talk to you, I won't leave you in silence my love."

Now Ziva was standing in front of the elevator impatiently waiting for the doors to open so that she could go see the unconscious Goth again.

Finally the doors opened and let a few agents out just before Ziva entered as quickly as she could hitting the button on her way in, by now she had memorized that button's exact position.

Unfortunately when the elevator doors closed her in it also closed Tony in with her.

Everyone had gone to visit Abby, Gibbs had gone four times, Megee had gone three times, Ducky went five times, Palmer had gone twice, Director Vance had gone once for an hour, and Ziva had gone at least ten times, Tony had only visited Abby once and just for a few minutes before leaving with a sour look on his face.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a goofy smirk.

"To lunch," Ziva replied. It wasn't a lie; she would pick up lunch, rush off to the hospital, and eat by Abby's bedside.

Tony leaned over slowly and pressed the emergency stop switch before turning back to Ziva, his goofy smile gone, replaced with a hard look of disapproval.

"Tony, what are you doing?" she asked leaning over to turn off the emergency stop, but Tony swatted her hand away before she could reach it.

"You and I both know you're not just going to lunch," he paused a moment before continuing, "You're going to see her too," he spit out the word "her" as if it was poison in his mouth.

"HER name is Abby, Tony, and yes I am going to see her too, why do you have a problem with that?" she asked getting more and more irritated by the minute.

"Actually I do, your off talking to a brain dead women –" he meant to finish by saying, when you should be working, but he never got to that point. The moment Ziva heard him say that Abby was brain dead she lost it, hitting him in the gut before taking him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him to the ground. Then she leaned over and flicked the emergency switch off before turning back to him.

"How dare you," she said standing over him, her eyes wild with a fire that burned deep into his core and her face hardened by anger. "She is not brain dead Tony, far from it. She calls you her best friend and here you are, insulting and doubting her, what would she say if she knew you had only visited her once or that you were saying such horrible things about her?" she asked just as the elevator doors opened, she walked out of them right away not wanting an answer from the man.

As she walked away, Tony felt a bit of shame, but he quickly pushed it away with one thought that rang throughout his head, _"My answer to that question Ziva is that I don't care what Abby would say, she has taken all of your attention without even being awake, you are mine Ziva, I won't let her have you," _he thought darkly with a smirk on his face.


	3. Just Fine

**Sorry if at any point in this story it takes me a little longer than normal to update, I know where I want my story to go, I just have to find a way to get it there. Please Read and Review. **_**Italics = Flashback**_

Ziva finally got to Abby's room about thirty minutes later and she was still quite bothered by what had happened in the elevator. Tony had been acting strange since Abby's accident, but this was as much as she could take. When Tony said that Abby was brain dead, all Ziva saw was red.

She didn't regret hitting him, no he deserved hit for how he had been acting. Whenever Abby was mentioned in a conversation he either said something rude and tried to play it off by saying he was just joking, or he would get a cold look on his face and he wouldn't say a thing.

When Ziva opened the door all her anger flew away as if the wind from the open window in the room had cooled her down. Her anger was now replaced by some joy of seeing her beloved and a lot of sadness that weighed heavy on her heart upon seeing Abby in the condition she was in.

Ziva moved across the room, grabbed a chair, pulled it across the room until it was at Abby's bedside, sat down in it and then started to enjoy her lunch.

"Today has been boring Abby, it is not the same without you there," she said after she swallowed. "You know, your replacement keeps trying to flirt with me, I hadn't noticed it until MeGee told me she was doing it," she paused for a moment to take the last bite of her lunch before continuing, "I didn't notice because all I can think about in that lab is you and how much I miss seeing you in it."

Ziva reached up and held one of Abby's hands gently in her own. She looked up at Abby's face after petting the small scratch that was on Abby's hand. Her face was riddled with scratches and bruises, and there was one cut on Abby's face that had to be stitched, it sort of looked like the tail of a capital J, it started of on the lower left corner of Abby's left eye traveled down a bit until it was lined up with her lips and then turned right to finally meet them at the corner where they started. Ziva knew that one was going to leave a scar, but that was a small price to pay for Abby's life.

Ziva remembered with great detail how Abby had gotten the cut.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ziva watched in horror as Abby came slowly back down to the ground, but before she could get there the corner of Abby's lips caught on the license plate that was sticking out, the car had hit Abby right when it was about to turn and speed down the street, when it did turn it caused the license plate to rip at an up angle. _

_Finally Abby hit the ground just in time for the next car to run over her abdomen._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"She's doing much better today Mrs. Sciuto," said the nurse.

Ziva smiled at the nurse, the nurse new that she wasn't married to Abby, but she was under the impression that Ziva and Abby were getting married and the nurse liked to mess with Ziva by calling her Mrs. Sciuto. "That is good to know Sally and I'm not Mrs. Sciuto, not yet anyways," said Ziva. "I know, I just like to mess with you. You know, she does a lot better when you're here, her blood pressure drops back to normal as well as her heart rate and her brain waves become more active," said Sally.

"Really?" questioned Ziva. "Really, I mean I'm not surprised, you can tell when you look at her that you would give anything and everything for her," answered Sally.

Ziva blushed slightly at Sally's comment, "Aww that's so cute," Sally said with an adoring look on her face, "Alright I'll leave you too in privet, bye Ziva." "Bye Sally," replied Ziva.

"She is one of the nicer ones that work her Abby," Ziva said turning back to the Goth. "I know you will like her when you meet her," she said.

"There is something I must tell you Abby and you may not like it," she paused taking a deep breath before continuing, "I hit Tony today, I good reason to though, he said you were brain dead Abby. I couldn't take that thought of you actually being brain dead and I let my anger get the best of me Abby, I'm sorry my love," she finished. "He has just been acting so strange lately Abby and I don't understand why," Ziva said.

"I can answer that," said a voice.

Ziva's head immediately whipped around and her anger returned when she saw that it was Tony. "What are you doing here?" Ziva growled standing up.

"I'm here to answer your question, I am acting like I am because I don't think it's fair," he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What's not fair," Ziva ground out, clearly getting angrier by each passing second.

"That she is getting all your attention just because she had to play hero, she is taking you away from me when she isn't even awake. That isn't fair that your mine and you still come her to spend time with her instead of doing your job with me," he finished the last part in a yell.

Ziva opened her mouth to respond when suddenly the beeps coming from the machine that was hooked up to Abby became one long beep.

"Go get Help," Ziva shouted at Tony, then she ran to Abby's side to grab her hand praying all the way that Tony had done what she asked.

"Abby, Abby listen to me, you can't leave not now baby please, you can't leave me Abigail, I need you," she sobbed.

Ziva struggled as to long arms wrapped around her, picked her up and removed her from the room, shutting the door behind her. Ziva ran to the window to see a bunch of doctors and nurses flocked around Abby. The beep still rang clearly throughout Ziva's mind. Finally it became too much and Ziva's knees collapsed underneath her. Tony tried to pick her up, but she immediately pushed his hands away, she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Ziva, it's going to be alright, she is going to be fine" came Sally's voice as the said women wrapped the sobbing Ziva.


	4. Kate

**Please read and review. **_**Italics = thoughts**_

She felt as if she had been ripped out of a deep sleep and now she was floating, she could feel life leaving her. Suddenly she was no longer floating; there was something solid under her holding her up.

She could feel that it was grass and by the smell she could tell that it was fresh. In the air was an abundance of sweet smells mixed in with the grass. She was worm and safe, that much she could tell.

Finally she opened her eyes to see a clear sky above her. She sat up to see that she was no longer on the ground, gasping for breath that she knew would never come. Ziva was no longer above her saying words that's were useless for they were falling on deaf ears.

_"Where am I?"_ she questioned not expecting an answer.

"Abby," someone shouted.

Abby whipped her head around to see Kate, her long dead friend.

"Kate?" she asked not believing her eyes.

"Who else would it be?" Kate replied smiling warmly at her friend.

Abby got up and ran to her long lost friend giving her a bone crushing hug when she got to her. "I've missed you so much," she said. "I know," whispered Kate.

Finally Kate backed out of Abby's hug leaving the Goth very confused. "Do you remember anything besides your accident, like the real reason why you are here?" asked Kate.

Abby was hit by memories that were blurry, she couldn't really see them but she tried her best to remember what was happening. "I was in the hospital," she said. Kate stayed silent waiting for more.

Finally Abby was hit by the earliest memory of her life, "Tony, he came in and said something, then he and Ziva started yelling at each other, Tony said that Ziva was his, I knew he was right. I didn't want to live in a world where I couldn't have her any longer," she said.

"Yes, so you decided not to live in that world, when really you will be going back," Kate said.

"No I won't, weren't you just listening?" cried the Goth.

"Oh I was listening, but what you don't understand is that Ziva doesn't want Tony, she wants you and only you," Kate said with a smile.

Suddenly Abby was hit by an image of Ziva being tapped by Gibbs on the shoulder, then Ziva got up quickly and rushed at Tony, luckly Gibbs caught her before she could reach the senior agent. The whole time Ziva was yelling things that Abby couldn't hear. She could tell that Tony was saying something and Gibbs was trying to calm Ziva down she just couldn't hear a thing.

The images died away, "What was that?" Abby asked Kate.

"That is what happened ten minutes after you supposedly died, right now they have managed to revive you, but you are once again in surgery. The doctors think that it is a coincidence that you started bleeding internally again, but you and I both know that you caused it yourself, not purposely, but you know," Kate said.

"Then why am I still here with you?" asked Abby.

"Because you needed to be told that you have a reason to go back and to wake up," Kate said simply.

"Oh, I guess I'll be going back any minute now right?" she asked with boredom clear in her voice.

"Actually you'll be going back to sleep in three seconds, you'll be waking up in an hour," said Kate.

Suddenly everything went blurry for Abby then it all went black.


	5. Awake

**Please read and review. **_** Italics = Thoughts**_

*ZIVA POV*

"If she dies, I will never forgive you and I will kill you myself," Ziva said through clenched teeth.

"What did I do?" Tony asked from the other side of the waiting room.

Gibbs was now sitting in between the two agents with Megee on his right side and Ducky on his left. He and the others sat between the two agents because Gibbs believed that if they did not Ziva would kill Tony.

"If you had not come in the room and said those awful things in front of her, she would not feel the need to give up like that," she shouted.

"Please you truly believe that's why she's dead, she is dead because she is not strong enough to hold on," he shouted back.

Ziva lunged at Tony but was once again caught by Gibbs; it was hard for him to make the decision to stop her after what had just came out of Tony's mouth he too wanted to hit him.

"She is too strong enough and she is not dead yet so shut your mouth," Ziva screamed at him while she struggled.

"My dear girl pleases calm down," Ducky said in the background, but all Ziva could hear was a loud roaring in her ears that drowned out all sound.

Finally Gibbs was able to throw Ziva into the chair behind her without hurting her.

"Enough," he said gruffly. "You calm down," he said pointing at Ziva then he continued by turning to Tony, pointing at him and saying, "And you, do us all a favor and shut up."

"But boss," Tony whined

"Not another word Tony," he said as he sat back down.

Just as everyone had gone silent a man in light blue scrubs and a surgery mask around his face came around the corner. Ziva was the first to stand up recognizing the man as Abby's surgeon.

"How is she," she said not waiting for a hello and not caring enough to give one. She did not care much for this man; he was one of the doctors who told her that Abby could not hear her.

"She is going to be fine, we were able to stop the minor bleeding and you can now see her," the man said.

"Thank you," Ziva said as she pushed past the man to Abby's room.

When Ziva got to the room she wasted no time and got into her usual routine, taking a chair, dragging it to Abby's bedside, sitting down, and grabbing the battered Goth's hand, and held it gently in between hers.

"Hi sweetheart," she said kissing her hand.

"Alright I am getting sick of this," Tony said behind her.

"I do not care what you are getting sick of and what you are not getting sick of Tony, I only care that she is alive and that she is here with me," Ziva said not taking her eyes off of Abby.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet," Gibbs said taking a seat in one of the chairs in the room.

Tony stayed silent but he did not stay in the room instead he walked off to someplace. While the rest of the team took their seats in the room and talked among themselves quietly for an hour.

*ABBY'S POV*

Everything was dark and blurry. She opened her eyes a little wider to see Ziva looking down at her lap and holding her hand. It took Abby a moment before she realized that the agent was crying. Abby slowly looked around the room to see the rest of the team asleep, of course Ziva would wait until no one was looking to cry.

Abby opened her mouth to try to ask Ziva what was wrong, but nothing came out of her mouth, there was only a lot of pain in her throat.

"I am sorry Abby," she whispered. "I am so sorry."

Abby tried to talk again to tell Ziva that she was awake and that she was alright, but then she got the same result once again.

_"I have to find a way to let her know I'm awake,"_ she thought.

Finally Abby got an idea, _"Squeeze her hand,"_ she thought.

Abby tried, but she couldn't muster the strength to do even this simple task. She knew she couldn't give up, so Abby kept trying until finally he hand squeezed Ziva's in just the slightest bit.

Immediately Ziva's head snapped up so fast Abby slightly worried for the women's neck.

"Abby?" Ziva whispered with a wide smile on her face, she stared right into Abby's eyes with the happiest look on her face that the Goth had ever seen. "Oh Abby. Ducky, Gibbs, Megee, wake up, she is awake," she said turning to each of them as she said their names before turning loyally back to Abby.

Each of them woke up and as they did, smile came across each and every one of their faces, but the smile on Ziva's face was the brightest and when Abby saw it she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll go and get someone," Megee said before running out of the room before coming back shortly with the same doctor from earlier.

The man came with a cup of water and tried to hand it to Abby who weakly lifted her shaking hand to try and take the cup, Ziva saw this and said, "Here let me help you." With that she pushed the button that helped Abby sit up before taking the cup from the man and holding it to Abby's lips. Abby sipped from the cup and put her hand lightly on Ziva's that was wrapped around the cup. When it was gone Ziva set the cup down and waited along with everyone else for Abby to say something.

"Thank you," the Goth said with a rough voice, her throat was still very dry.

"How are you feeling Ms. Sciuto?" the doctor asked.

"Like I was just run over by a car," she replied with a slight smile.

Right away Ziva's smile faltered before going right back to its previous brightness, now was not the time to be sad, now was the time to rejoice, her beloved was alive and awake.


	6. Without You

**Please Read and Review.**

"Abby," she heard someone whisper. "Abby," she heard someone whisper again, it took Abby a moment to relies that it was Ziva who was calling her name.

Abby opened her eyes slowly afraid that she would open her eyes to the bright lights that lay in the ceiling above their heads, but as she opened them, her eyes only met the darkness of the room. Every light was off and it was still dark outside, but Abby could still make out Ziva's face in the darkness.

"Yes," she whispered in return.

"Everyone will be waking up soon, and I figured you would like to be awake to greet them when they awoke," Ziva said nervously twiddling with the her fingers.

Abby slowly lifted her hands to take a hold of Ziva's to still them, when Ziva finally looked back up at her, Abby kissed her nose and said, "Thank you, being up earlier means more than just getting to say good morning to everyone, but it also means that I get to see you even more."

Ziva blushed and once again looked away only this time her eyes settled on Abby's hands that were cradling hers.

"Abby?" Ziva said.

"Yes," the Goth replied.

"Why did you push me out of the way, you could have saved yourself all of this trouble, why would you put yourself in danger to save my life?" Ziva asked finally looking Abby straight in the eyes.

Abby looked right back into the assassin's dark chocolate eyes and asked, "If I answer that question, will you answer one that I have?"

Ziva was silent for a moment then she nodded.

"I pushed you out of the way because, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have done something and I didn't, I couldn't live in a world knowing that you weren't in it. All that ran through my head was that your life had more value to me than my own did," the Goth said.

Ziva wrapped her arms around Abby's waist and buried her face in the Goth's chest. Abby ignored the slight pain in her abdomen and just held the shaking Israeli.

"Ziva?" Abby said breaking the silence, "It is my turn to ask you a question," she said.

Ziva backed up slightly and said, "Alright go ahead."

"Why has Tony not visited me?" Abby asked.

Ziva's mouth went dry, _"Why did she have to ask that question?" _she thought to herself.

"To tell you the truth Abby, I am not exactly sure, but I think it is because, he believes that I am his. The thing is though, he does not understand that I could never be his, because I already belong to some one else," She said looking into Abby's eyes.

Abby's heart seemed to break when she heard that Ziva already belonged to someone else. "Oh," she said looking down and starting to remove her hands from Ziva's.

Ziva saw this and gripped Abby's tighter. "Tony does not understand that I belong to you and you alone," she said grabbing Abby's chin and forcing the Goth to look at her.

Abby's heart immediately repaired itself and a smile lit up her face.

Abby opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped when Gibbs began to stir before fully waking up.

"Good morning girls," he said to them with his trademark Gibbs smile.

"Morning," they both said.


	7. Walking

**Please Read and Review.**

"Abby sit still," Ziva hissed at the Goth again.

"Come on Ziva, please?" Abby begged.

"No Abigail, now sit still," she said firmly.

"But Ziva, the doctor said I could try to walk now," Abby whined in return.

"I don't care what the doctor said Abby. You can barley turn your body without causing yourself pain, there is no way you are getting out of that bed," Ziva replied.

"Can I at least try to walk to the bathroom, I have to pee," she said hoping that Ziva would at least let her do this.

Ziva huffed and then said, "Fine, but I am walking you there."

Abby squirmed with delight, immediately she regretted it, but she didn't let the pain from her screaming ribs show, if Ziva saw this she would never let Abby get up.

Ziva helped Abby turn her body, Abby still didn't let the pain show even as it when it went from screaming ribs to being burned.

Slowly Abby's feet met the cold hard hospital floor. When all of her weight came down her ribs seemed to catch on fire, she must have shown the pain because Ziva clutched Abby's forearms and said, "We don't have to do this I can get a nurse if your not ready."

"No, I can do this," she protested stubbornly.

Ziva stayed silent but moved to Abby's side and gripping her left arm ready to catch her beloved if she started to fall.

Slowly Abby turned her body, then she took a deep breath and took her first step. At that very moment she wished the coolness of the tile floor would dampen the fire in her abdomen.

Abby took another deep breath and another step, this time she was slow, but she didn't stop. Slowly they made it to the bathroom door.

Ziva moved to open the door and waited until Abby walked in before shutting it behind her.

Abby walked to the middle of the cool bathroom and turned towards the mirror. She let out a quiet gasp when she saw the J that was stitched into her skin. She knew she had a large cut and she knew it would scar, but she had no idea that it was this bad.

She clenched her fist, knowing that if she didn't control herself, she would fall to the ground sobbing loudly and that Ziva would be in the small room with her in a matter of second. Ziva would blame herself and Abby knew that it was not Ziva's fault, she tried to tell Ziva that, but Ziva wouldn't listen.

"_If this is what it looks like now, I'm afraid to see the scar,"_ she thought.

She feared that it would look even worse than it did now. The doctor had told her that three more days and she would be able to get the stitches out, it was also the day she could leave.

"_Don't think of it as a scar, it is more of a reminder of what you would do for her," _she thought. That thought made her feel better about it.

***OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM***

Ziva was now waiting patiently outside the bathroom. Just yesterday morning Ziva had told Abby how she had felt, they had been interrupted, but at least she got it off of her chest. The team had left last night, but Ziva had stayed. Gibbs had given her the next three days off so that she could stay with Abby.

She and Abby still hadn't talked about what they had said to each other the morning before, but she was sure they would within the next three days.

Finally the door opened revealing the tall Goth. "Hello," she greeted her. "Hi," Abby replied with a cheery smile.

Ziva slowly helped Abby back over to the bed then she helped her back into it. She waited until Abby was comfortable before returning to her chair.

"Abby, can we talk?" Ziva asked.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" she asked in return.

"About yesterday morning," Ziva answered.

"What is there to talk about, I like you and you like me?" the Goth asked.

"You like me? Like the same way I feel about you, because to tell you the truth I do not like you, I love you," Ziva responded.

Abby was silent for a moment too awestruck by hearing that Ziva loved her to say anything. Ziva meanwhile was starting to regret telling Abby she loved her, what if she had taken Abby's words the wrong way, what if the Goth didn't feel the same way?

Ziva put her head down and started nervously playing with her fingernails.

Abby saw this and felt bad for the Israeli woman, slowly she leaned forward, ignoring her screaming ribs, and grabbed Ziva's chin forcing the woman to look at her.

"Ziva, I literally jumped in front of a car for you, now forgive me if I am wrong, but I believe that proves that I am in love with you," she said.

Ziva's face immediately lit up, like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Now, when we go back to work, we are going to help Gibbs and the others figure out who tried to kill you and we are going to make sure that they never hurt anyone again'" she stated.

"Abby?" Ziva asked with a bright smile.

"Yes," she answered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ziva asked boldly looking the Goth straight in the eyes.

Abby covered Ziva's hand with hers before answering, "Yes Ziva, I would like that very much."


	8. Stitches and Bruises

**Please read and review.**

"Alright Ms. Sciuto, are you ready to get those stitches out?" the doctor asked with a kind smile.

Abby swallowed hard, this was it, once those stitches were taken out that scar would be officially real and it would forever be permanently carved into her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she finally said.

The doctor leaned over to the small table to get the scissors to start cutting the stitches before taking them out.

"Alright then, lets get started," and with that he leaned over and started cutting.

"_Thank God Ziva is not here, I don't want to see her reaction before I see how truly bad it is," _she thought.

Today was the first day that Ziva had left her side for anything besides going to the bathroom or getting food. Abby missed her, but she was glad that Ziva was back at work, the last two days Ziva had been practically vibrating with energy, now she was being able to get rid of it all.

"_Besides, she will be back when she goes on lunch to pick you up and take you to your home," _she thought to herself.

"There, all done," the doctor said smiling at her.

"Thank you," Abby said.

"No problem, now I must go, goodbye Ms. Sciuto," he said before turning around and leaving.

Abby waited until he disappeared from her sight before throwing the covers off of herself, then she carefully turned her body and swung her legs around so that they were hanging off the bed, all the while ignoring the pain her ribs were causing her.

Abby braced herself and then let herself slide off the bed, the pain she felt then made her wince, but it was getting better. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom, opening the door, walking to the middle of the tiled bathroom, taking a deep breath before finally looking into the mirror.

What she saw made her immediately let the breath go. The scar that was shaped like the tail of a capitol J was carved, not raised, not outlined, not just a slightly lighter shade than her skin, but carved into her skin. The scar went in only a little, but it was still very noticeable.

Slowly Abby ran her finger along the slight dip in her face. As her finger fallowed the dip, like rainwater in a ditch, her body was racked by a loud sob. She took her finger away and gripped the sink in front of her and turning her face away from the mirror, that last sob almost allowed her to brake. _"Oh God, _she thought as another loud sob racked her body with it came a few tears down her face. For the last few days she had only held herself together for Ziva. If Ziva saw how much everything hurt and how much the scar really bothered her, the Israeli would never forgive herself for something that wasn't her fault.

It was hard though, everything hurt and that horrid scar would be forever with her.

"_So this is what I get huh?" _she thought, _"This is what I get for saving the woman I love by sacrificing myself, a scar that is horrid and ugly and will never leave me. A scar that will always make people stop and stare and wonder oh what horrid thing happened to that girl," _she thought.

"A scar," she said with a harsh laugh.

Another sob racked her body and for Abby the third time had always been the charm. As this last sob broke her, and with the breaking Abby collapsed to the ground her breath coming in harsh, short gasps for air.

Her lung was hurting and her ribs were not just screaming from that fall, no they were screeching.

"Ms. Sciuto?" she heard someone ask.

She tried to move so that she could get up, her ribs stopped her, causing a wave of pain to run through her body, it made her let out a loud cry of pain in answer to the nurses call.

"Ms. Sciuto!" the nurse screamed running into the bathroom and crouching down next to the gasping Abby.

"_Sally,"_ Abby thought realizing who the nurse was.

"Ms. Sciuto you have to calm down or your going to cause more damage on yourself," Sally said.

Abby held her breath for a moment then shakily let it out. Abby's breathing didn't go right back to normal but she could actually breath so that was a plus.

When Abby's breath finally calmed down to a pant she said, "Don't tell Ziva."

Sally was silent for a moment studying Abby's face, then she took her hand and said, "I wont."

Slowly Sally helped Abby up, across the room, and back into bed.

"You should rest now, your face is red, you don't want Ziva to see you like this do you?"

"No I don't," Abby responded.

With that Sally turned to leave, but was stopped when Abby called her name, "Sally,"

"Yes Ms. Sciuto," Sally answered.

"One, its Abby, and second, thank you," Abby said.

Sally smiled and then said, "Your welcome Abby," then she walked out of the room leaving Abby to fall asleep.

*~~~ZIVA'S POV~~~*

"I'm going to pick up Abby and drop her off at her house, I'll be back soon," Ziva said picking up her jacket.

"Aww little Abby is finally gonna go home after her big heroic act of bravery," Tony sneered.

Ziva gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the man as she started to walk away from their part of the bullpen.

"Finally, she is leaving that hospital. I was getting sick of her getting you all day and night, now that she wont be in the hospital you'll with me and we can start our big romantic relationship right?" he asked.

Finally Ziva whipped around dropped her coat on her desk and stood up in front of Tony.

"Stand up," she growled.

Tony did, then he stalked over to stand in front of Ziva. For a moment they just stood there, Tony was smirking at Ziva with that face that usually made girls melt for him, Ziva was glaring at him trying to keep herself from killing Tony.

Finally Tony broke the silence, "You want to give me a kiss?" he asked leaning in.

Ziva shoved him as hard as she could causing him to stumble back and hit MeGee's desk.

"What the Hell Ziva?" he yelled.

Luckily no one was in the whole bullpen, they all had a case, or didn't come in, or out to lunch, or somewhere else in the building.

"If you ever try to touch me like that again, I will do much worse than just shoving you. Another thing, I will never be with you, I am in love with Abigail and she is in love with me. She is my girlfriend and I will never be yours, I never was," Ziva yelled back.

"Oh yeah, then why did you flirt with me all the time before the whole Samalia thing, and why did you start to tell me things that no one else ever knew after words if you didn't love me?" he yelled.

"I did those things because you were my friend and my most trusted partner," she yelled.

"Tell me how many things does Abby know about you, then tell me how much I know about you, then compare the two and see who is the one for you," he said glaring at Ziva.

Ziva turned to pick up her jacket and said, "I don't have to compare, Abby is the one for me and she soon will know much more about me than you ever will," and with that Ziva walked out of the bullpen and into the elevator leaving Tony standing there alone, confused, slightly hurt, and angry.

*~~~At The Hospital~~~*

"Hi Abby," Ziva said leaning down to kiss her girlfriends cheek.

"Hi Ziv," Abby responded pronouncing the nick name with an eee sound and not an I sound.

"Are you ready to go?" Ziva asked smiling at her new nickname.

"Yes," Abby answered.

Ziva turned around to get a pair of Abby's clothes out of the bag she had brought with her.

As Ziva did so her jacket sleeve lifted slightly exposing her bruised wrist.

Ziva turned back to Abby and held her clothes out to her. Abby grabbed Ziva's wrist instead of the clothing and Ziva's smile faltered.

Abby lifted the jacket sleeve a little hire so that she could see the full extent of the damage on Ziva's wrist.

"Ziva, what is this?" the Goth asked not taking her eyes off of the damaged wrist in front of her.

"It is nothing Abby," she said trying to cover it up, but Abby stopped her.

"No, its not just nothing Ziva. How did you get these bruises?" Abby asked again.

Ziva was silent for a moment refusing to look up at Abby.

Finally she looked up and into Abby's eyes, "Tony, he gave them to me,"


	9. Secrets Shared

**Please read and review. Bold = Text **_**Italics = thoughts**_

*~~~ZABBY~~~*

"Alright I have got to go, I will see you later," Ziva said leaning down and pecking Abby on the lips before quickly turning.

Abby stopped her by lightly grabbing the woman's healing wrist. Abby lifted Ziva's sleeve slightly to reveal bruises that were slightly healed. The bruises were finger shaped, they were a sickly purple and yellow color and they wrapped all around Ziva's wrist.

"It is fine Abigail, it is not as sore as it was before," Ziva said lightly tugging her wrist out of Abby's soft grip.

"I am not going to say anything about them now Ziva, because if I do I will end up keeping you here and you need to go to work," Abby responded.

"Alright I will see you after work my love," Ziva said before turning around and leaving.

Abby waited until she heard the door shut to let out a long sigh.

"What am I going to do with Tony when I go back to work," she said.

"_Well there is always the option of taking him outback and beating him with a stick,"_ she thought with a laugh.

Slowly she eased herself off of the couch, picked up her coffee cup, and slowly walked to her kitchen.

It had been three days since she had been home and Ziva had been with her as much as she could. Three days and the bruises were still there, Abby didn't expect the bruises to go away over night, but it was hard to see those marks on Ziva's wrist and know that the man that was supposed to be her best friend had given those bruises to the woman she loved.

It had also been three nights that Ziva had held Abby close in Abby's own bed, not in a hard, uncomfortable, hospital bed. Three days that she and Ziva had done more than just sit around, there was a lot of sitting around, but now they were watching movies, laughing, reading, cooking, and taking short walks with each other.

Over those three days Abby had learned many things about Ziva, many things that a lot of people didn't know about the Israeli, like that Ziva loved to read, not that that was a secret, Ziva had a sister named Tali, that Ziva was Ari's half brother and that Ziva was the one that shot Ari not Gibbs, Ziva's loved to cook, the woman had fallen in love with Abby about a year after she met her, and that Ziva's favorite animal was a deer.

In return for all of these things Abby had told her many things about herself, she had told Ziva that she was adopted, but that she had many biological siblings, Abby only truly knew two of her biological siblings though, her older brother Micah and her younger sister Jean, Abby also told Ziva that she had fallen in love with her around the same exact time, she told Ziva that she liked to collect movies and take pictures as her hobbies, she had proven this by showing Ziva her two hundred DVDs and taking about twenty pictures of Ziva with her very professional camera.

Abby finally dragged herself from her thoughts so that she could look at the clock.

"_Eleven' O clock," _she thought.

"I guess I could take a shower and walk down to the coffee shop," Abby said to herself.

"_But the doctor told us not to let us have any caffeine,"_ she thought to herself.

"_Then what was that stuff that Ziva gave us this morning," _she thought with a smirk.

"_That was decaf," _she thought.

"_Whatever,"_ she thought walking off to take a shower.

*~~~ZIVA POV~~~*

Ziva was currently looking for a case on the computer along with Tony and MeGee.

Suddenly Ziva felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled it out to see that the message was from Abby,

**Hi Baby**

Ziva smiled and quickly texted back, **Hi what are you doing?**

"Hey Ziva," MeGee called.

"Yes MeGee," Ziva answered.

"How is Abby," he asked with a caring smile.

Ziva felt her phone vibrate in her lap, "That would be her now actually and she is doing fine," Ziva said picking up her phone and reading Abby's reply.

**Something Naughty **

Ziva smirked before replying, **And what would that be my love**

"Oh could you two cut it out," both her and MeGee heard Tony whine.

"I mean come on I thought all of this would end when she got out of the hospital, but look she is still taking up all of your work time and that is not good for any of us," he continued.

"Tony what are you talking about?" MeGee asked.

"Ziva and Abby, Abby is taking Ziva's valuable time away from us," Tony said waiting for MeGee to agree with him.

Ziva blocked Tony out as he said this, she was too distracted by Abby's next message,

**Drinking Coffee**

Ziva laughed a little at this then replied, **At least tell me it is decaf**

Ziva tuned in just in time to hear MeGee say, "Tony, Abby isn't taking Ziva away from us, if anything I am happy that they are spending more time together, its good for them."

"Their not just spending time together MeGee, they are dating each other," Tony protested.

"And? So what if they are Tony?" MeGee asked.

"Thank you MeGee," Ziva said.

Tony saw that he was not getting anywhere so instead of continuing her turned back to his computer and continued to work.

"Well if anything I am happy for you too," MeGee said to Ziva with a kind smile.

"Thank you MeGee," Ziva smiled back.

"I'm happy for you to, just don't let it get in the way of your work," said Gibbs as he walked in sipping on his coffee.

"Thank you Gibbs, I will be sure to tell Abby that we have yours and MeGee's blessings when I see her later," Ziva said just as she felt her phone vibrate again.

**Yes dear it's decaf just like the doctor ordered, are you coming over tonight or am I going to drive to work alone tomorrow?**

Ziva immediately started to type back, **I will be coming over and staying as I have been and in the morning I will drive you to work. I have got to go I will see you later.**


	10. Siblings

**Please read and review. **

**I'm sorry if I got or get anything wrong about Hanukkah, you see I am not Jewish nor do I know anyone who is, but I will try the best I can, so please bare with me.**

*~~~ZABBY~~~*

"UHHH," Abby groaned as she threw herself back onto her bed.

"Ouch," she moaned as her ribs made there disapproval apparent.

She was board out of her mind and it was only noon. _"What am I going to do until seven?"_ she thought.

For a few moments Abby lay there, pouting in silence.

The silence was soon broken by Abby's phone ringing. Her phone played a few lyrics from Adam Lamberts 'Never Close Our Eyes', letting her know that it was her sister.

"_Finally something to do,"_ Abby thought as she ran as fast as she could without hurting her ribs and picking up the phone.

"Hello Jean," Abby greeted.

"Hi Abby, how are you doing," Jean replied.

"I'm a little sore and I'm really board," Abby pouted over the phone.

"I thought you would be board, you never were one to stay still," Jean said with a chuckle.

"Why the sudden call Jean?" Abby asked.

"Well me and Micah are in Washington, and I wanted to know if you would like to meet up with us," Jean said.

"Of course I would, name the time and place," Abby said holding in a squeal of excitement at the thought of seeing her brother and sister.

"How about around one at the usual place?" Jean asked.

"Alright I'll be there soon, bye," Abby said.

"Bye," Jean said before hanging up.

Abby hit the end call button and started to shift through her contacts until she found Ziva's name, hitting the call button, Abby started to shift through her closet for something to wear while balancing the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"Hello," she heard Ziva answer.

"Ziva, I am going out for a bit, I am sure I will be back before you get here, but just in case I wanted to let you know that I wasn't in any danger," Abby said as she grabbed a black tank top and a pair of jeans before placing them on the bed.

"Alright Abigail, do you mind if I ask you where you are going and why?" Ziva asked concern evident in her voice.

"My sister just called and said that both she and Micah are in town, I am just going to be about with them," Abby answered as she untied her sweat pants and slipped them off.

"Alright, stay safe my love," Ziva replied.

"I will, I love you," Abby said pausing for a moment to say goodbye to her lover.

"I love you too," Ziva said.

Abby waited until she heard Ziva hang up before shutting her phone and continuing to get ready.

*~~~ZABBY~~~*

"Where is she?" a man around the age of thirty-five asked his female companion.

"Calm down Micah, she will be here soon," the female responded patiently.

"Are you sure you said one at the usual place?" Micah asked with a frustrated whine.

"Yes Micah, I'm sure, will you calm down it is only 1:02," she said calmly.

"You should learn to take her word," Abby said as she walked out from behind a tree.

"Abby!" Micah cheered as he lifted his big sister in a big hug.

"See I told you," the women said taking Micah's place without lifting her sister.

"Yes, Jean I know, your always right," Micah sighed with a joking smirk on his face.

"Its been a long time since we have been here," Abby said looking around the small clearing.

"Yes it has," Jean said doing the same as her sibling.

The three of them stood there for a moment studying the small clearing surrounded by trees.

As they stood next to each other there wasn't much resemblance to see. Abby had black hair, Micah had dark brown hair, and Jean had silver hair. While Jean was the youngest of the three she still had silver long tresses, it was a genetic defect that their grandmother supposedly had as well. Micah was the tallest of the group, then Abby, then Jean. They were all pale, but beside the pale skin and the height, the only other resemblance was the soft and kind look in their eyes, the color was different, but the look was the same.

"Well shall we get going?" Micah asked turning his dark green eyes back to his siblings.

"I am ready how about you Abby?" Jean asked looking at Abby with the same ice blue eyes that had trapped so many into her gaze.

"Yes, I'm ready," Abby replied as she led them out of the clearing.

"You know I really don't think I should be leading since I don't know were it is that you guys want to go," Abby called over her shoulder with an amused smile on her face.

*~~~ZABBY~~~*

"So tell us about this woman that you so willing risked your life for," Jean said sitting down at the small park table and placing the three smoothies down.

"Yes, tell us about this amazing woman, any woman that you would die for must be pretty amazing," Micah encouraged.

"Alright hold on," Abby said as she started rummaging through her purse.

Finally she found what she was looking for, it was her favorite picture of Ziva out of all of the ones she had taken in the past few days.

Ziva hadn't been paying attention, she was distracted by the book she was reading on Abby's couch, Abby had called her name to catch her beloveds attention and right when Ziva looked up Abby took the picture. Ziva had tried to get the picture from Abby, claiming that Abby had enough pictures of her, but Abby had held it out of the woman's reach, looking up at the new picture waiting for the picture to fully develop. Abby had gasped when she saw it then complemented it by saying how beautiful Ziva looked with her hair back mixed with the look of curiosity on her face.

"Wow, she's quite gorgeous Abby. You are going to have to introduce me to her," Micah said in a cocky voice with a sly smile on his face as he leaned over the table to look at the picture.

Immediately Abby swiped the picture up and held it close to her chest, then she pointed accusingly at Micah with a scowl on her face, "Don't you even dare think about it Micah, she is off limits," she growled.

"Yeesh Micah, don't you know not to hit on Abby's crushes," Jean said in a mock tone of seriousness.

"Oh, so that's it huh. Abby's got a crush, nice choice Abs. So tell me have you put the Sciuto three charm on her yet?" Micah asked teasingly.

"Actually I have, this picture," she paused to put the picture back in the center on the table, "Is of my current girlfriend," she finished with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Alright Abs," Micah said high-fiving his little sister.

"I got to say Abs, you got pretty lucky with this one, I mean she is quite a looker," Micah said approvingly.

"I agree, she is beautiful Abby," Jean joined in with her brother.

"Thanks guys, but she is so much more than looks, she is smart, kind, strong, possessive, and she is very, very curious," Abby said with a dazed look in her eyes and a goofy smile on her face.

Micah and Jean shared a look, then they both smirked, "Whipped," Micah said interrupting Abby from her thoughts.

"What?" Abby asked clearly confused.

"Whipped," Micah stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am not," Abby said defensively.

"Are too," Micah said back.

The two continued to argue not realizing that Jean was no longer paying attention to them, but she was now studying the picture intensely.

"Oh she's so smart, and beautiful and kind," Micah said in a mock female voice.

"Oh and she's strong and -

"She's Jewish," Jean said cutting Micah off and causing the two arguing siblings to stop and look at her.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Micah asked clearly confused.

"Nothing, but mother is not going to like it," Jean said with a sympathetic look on her face.

Both Abby and Micah's faces fell, Abby looked down and started to fiddle with her hands in her lap.

"She's not our real mother, it doesn't matter what she thinks anymore," Abby said still looking down.

"Abby, have you told her about us?" Jean asked.

"Only about you and Micah, Ziva knows that you two are my biological siblings and she knows we were all adopted by the same family, but that is all she knows," Abby said without looking up.

"Christmas will be here soon, and Hanukkah has already started Abby, mom will be expecting you home for a visit and while dad is fine with you being gay, and I'm sure he will be fine with her being Jewish, mother will be very displeased," Jean said.

"Like I said, Sarah is not my mother," Abby said finally looking up into Jeans eyes.

"Wait did you say, that Hanukkah has already started?" Abby asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Yes," Jean said slowly slightly confused by her sister's sudden outburst.

"I didn't even know, I have to get her a gift, come on," Abby said getting up and racing off with her siblings close on her heals.

*~~~ZABBY~~~*

"Are you sure we wouldn't be imposing Abby?" Jean asked as they came to Abby's door.

"Of course not, it is my home, and I want you guys to meet Ziva and by the looks of it, she is already home," Abby said opening her door to allow her siblings in.

"Ziver," Abby called as she shut the door.

"Oh your home, I was," Ziva stopped mid-sentence with a quiet 'oh'.

"Ziva, this is my brother Micah and my little sister Jean. Micah, Jean, this is my girlfriend, Ziva," Abby said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you," Micah said politely shaking Ziva's hand.

"We've heard so much about you," Jean said hugging Ziva quickly before pulling away to stand by her older brother.

"It is nice to finally meet you both as well," Ziva said with a nervous smile.

"Ziva have you started dinner or can I cook?" Abby asked breaking Ziva out of her nervous fiddling.

"No I haven't started I was just about to though," Ziva smiled at her lover.

Abby sighed then looked at her siblings with an accusing look, "Can you two please stop staring at my girlfriend and make yourselves useful, your making her nervous," Abby sighed.

Micah and Jean snickered and walked into the living room before sitting on Abby's couch. Micah grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Don't worry Ziva, you have no reason to be nervous, you're a part of the family now," Micah said turning to Ziva with a kind smile on his face.

"Thank you," Ziva said relaxing a little.


	11. Sick

Here is an early Christmas or late Hanukkah present for all of you.

Please read and review.

* * *

Abby woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking somewhere in her apartment. She couldn't understand, she could feel Ziva's warm body in her arms and she could smell Ziva's unique scent, but just to make sure she opened her eyes to find Ziva sleeping peacefully.

Then she remembered that her brother and sister had spent the night.

"Jean," she sighed quietly as not to wake Ziva up.

Slowly Abby removed her self from Ziva and the bed. She was surprised when Ziva didn't wake. She slowly made her way out of the kitchen flinching when her bedroom door creaked.

"Abby?" she hear Ziva whisper.

"Its alright Ziva, we are off of work today and it is only four thirty, go back to sleep," Abby whispered calmly to her.

"I love you," she whispered before going back to sleep.

"I love you too," Abby whispered in reply as she shut the door behind me, leaving my lover to sleep in peace.

* * *

"Jean," Abby whined coming into the kitchen.

"What Abby?" she said calmly without taking her eyes off of whatever she was cooking.

"I thought we talked about this, this is my home you are my guest, you should not be cooking for the people of my home," Abby said to her.

"Oh shush Abby, you know Abby like to cook for you and Micah, and why aren't you packed and dressed?" she asked.

"What does she mean?" Abby asked turning to Micah who was sitting at my dining table reading a magazine.

"We have to leave soon, you might want to go get your girl so that we can all eat," Jean said.

"Leave, leave where, I mean where are we going," Abby asked clearly confused.

"We are going to mom's in an hour," Jean said.

Abby slammed her fist onto her marble counter, "Jean I am not going to introduce Ziva to THAT WOMAN," I yelled the last part.

"Abby," Ziva whispered quietly, she looked like a young child that had just woken up from a nightmare, she rubbed one of her eyes and yawned. Her shirt was slightly lifted showing a patch of her beautiful tan skin, the boxers she was wearing were wrinkled and her wild curls framed her face. The sight made Abby's heart warm up from the chill it had felt earlier at the mention of introducing Ziva to her adoptive mother.

"Yes me love," Abby cooed to Ziva as the said woman walked over into Abby's arms.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked with sleep evident in her voice.

"Nothing love, you should go back to sleep," Abby said to her.

"Don't lie to her Abby," Jean said.

Abby stiffened at the Jean's suggestion that she would lie to Ziva, as she stiffened she heard Micah let out an 'Uh-Oh'.

"I am not lying to her, nothing is and nothing will be going on," Abby growled without letting go of Ziva and without turning around.

Abby felt Ziva's body get heavier as an indication that her lover had fallen back to sleep.

"I'll be right back," Abby said as she picked Ziva up bridal style and carried her back to the room she had been sleeping in.

As Abby walked back to the room she couldn't help but realize how hot Ziva's skin felt to the touch, when she set Ziva down on the bed she felt her forehead, Ziva still felt hot. Abby ran to her bathroom and grabbed the thermometer, then she returned to her lover.

"Ziva, Ziva sweetheart I need you to wake up," Abby cooed to her.

Ziva woke up and squinted at Abby through the darkness, Abby saw this and turned on her bedside lamp.

"What is it Abby?" Ziva asked and Abby saw how glazed over Ziva's eyes were.

"How do you feel?" Abby asked

"Exhausted, sore, and my stomach hurts," Ziva said before letting out at cough.

"Alright put this under your tounge and keep it there, I'll be right back," Abby said as she walked into the kitchen and rummaged around her medicen cabinet.

"What are you doing," Jean asked as she set breakfast onto plates on the table.

"Ziva has a fever, so we will leave tomorrow if Ziva wants to go," Abby said without looking away from the cabinet.

"Poor Ziva, is there anything I can do to help," Micah asked.

"Yes, go to the store and grab a bag of strawberry cough drops, she loves strawberrys," Abby said to her brother.

"I'm on it," he said grabbing his coat and leaving for the store.

"Anything I can do?" Jean asked

"Yes call dad and tell him everything, then use your cooking skills to make chicken soup, that is also one of Ziva's favorites," Abby said to her as she finally pulled out some of the Night Quil.

"Night Quil, but its day Abby," Jean said.

"Yes, but the Night Quil will make her drowsy and she needs to sleep right now," Abby said walking back to the bedroom that held her sick beloved.

"Ziva?" Abby asked to see if her lover was awake.

"mmmph," ziva replied around the thermometer in her mouth.

The thermometer started to beep as she walked over to the bed.

"Alright let me see that and take this," Abby said handing Ziva the small cap filled with medicine and a cup of water.

"A temperature of one hundred one, yep your staying in bed today," Abby sighed.

Ziva handed the now empty cap back to Abby then she set the glass of water on the nightstand next to her.

"Is there anything I can get you love, Micah is getting you some strawberry cough drops and Jean is making some soup," Abby said.

"Lay with me," Ziva croaked.

Abby did just that, Ziva curled into her lover's arms and fell asleep quickly to Abby humming to her.

* * *

Sorry I know this chapter was really short, but I am really tired and I don't feel the best.


	12. Burning Lips

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Abby let out a bunch of incoherent grumbles as her sister reentered the van after going into the gas station.

"What was that Abby," Jean said quite loudly.

"Nothing Jean and could you at least try to keep it down she is sleeping," Abby said as she nervously watched her lover squirm wondering if she was going to wake or not, but was relieved when her lover did not.

When Ziva didn't wake Abby let out a relived sigh.

"Sorry," Jean whispered the apology to her sister, she hadn't meant to endanger her sister's lover's beauty sleep, Ziva was still sick and she needed to rest.

"Its fine, just please be a little more careful next time, she was coughing all of last night, I think she would like to finally get rid of whatever she has, she doesn't like to be sick and she rarely is ill." Abby explained.

"I see," Jean said.

"I still wonder how she suddenly got so sick," Abby said.

* * *

Ziva tried her best to act like she hadn't woken up just as Abby had said those words.

Ziva really didn't want to tell Abby how it had happened, but she knew that eventually would have to tell her lover how Tony had pushed her while she was leaving, then while she was lying in the snow he had pined her into it and had kissed her mouth while holding her arms above her head. When she had finally been able to push him off, she got her arms free and punched him in the face so hard it had made him fall two feet away from her, then she had gotten up and ran to her car before driving off. She shivered all the way back to Abby's house, her cloths were soaked from the snow.

When Ziva had gotten to Abby's house she checked the whole place for her lover, when she found that her lover was not home, she quickly changed into some dry clothing and dumped her wet clothes into the dryer, she heard a car door shut, so she ran to the kitchen and got out some ingredients to make everything seem normal. She got everything done just in time for her lover to walk through the door and call her name.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard her lover speaking once again, she curled up into Abby so that she could hear her lovers voice a little clearer, she loved the sound of Abby's sweet and raspy voice, it made her stomach flutter with butterflies.

"There is one good thing about going to mom's this year," she heard Abby say as Abby wrapped her arm around Ziva as if she was protecting her from the cold outside of the car.

"What would that be Abby?" Micah asked his sister.

"No Tony," Abby said as she tightened her grip on Ziva at the mention of the said man's name.

"I forgot to ask you, what is up with this Tony guy Abby?" Micah asked looking away from the window and turning around in his seat to look at his sister.

"He hurt her Micah, he left bruises on her skin and he has said horrible things to her, and the worst of it is, he keeps referring to her as his," Abby finished with a growl.

"I can put the beat down on him if you want," Micah said popping his knuckles.

"Be my guest," Abby chuckled.

Suddenly Ziva felt a painful tickle in her throat and she couldn't hold herself from coughing violently.

"Micah hand me the water," Abby said quickly.

When Micah did right away Abby held it to her lover who gladly took it and drank greedily from it.

Ziva stopped drinking and started gasping for air after her violent cough attack.

"You alright?" Abby asked with concern flooding her raspy voice that Ziva loved so much.

"Yes I am alright," Ziva said nodding.

Abby swept Ziva's wild curls out of her face and placed a gentle kiss on her beloveds burning lips, "Merry Christmas Eve love," she whispered when she pulled back.


	13. Christmas Morning

**Merry Christmas and a happy late Hanukkah to all of you.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

"Abby," Jean called trying to wake her sleeping sister who was currently holding her sleeping lover.

"Abby," Jean called again finally getting a response when Abby started to squirm a bit.

"Try not to move, your going to wake Ziva up," Jean said and immediately Abby stopped squirming so much.

"Where are we, what day is it?" Abby asked as she stretched as much as she could without waking her slumbering lover.

"We have reached our destination and it is officially Christmas morning," Jean said.

"What time is it?" Abby asked unbuckling both she and Ziva.

"One o two a.m.,:" Jean replied.

"Want to help me get her up into my old room?" Abby asked opening her door, picking Ziva up bridal style, and stepping out of the car and into the open air.

"Abby?" Ziva mumbled waking up a bit.

"Shhhhh," Abby cooed to her, "I am going to put you to bed, just go back to sleep," Abby said in a comforting voice.

With that Ziva snuggled deeper into Abby's stomach, Abby could see that Ziva was shivering from the cold winter chill that filled the night air.

"Jean can you get the blanket and cover her with it, then we can take her to my old room," Abby said.

"Of course, I feel quite bad for your girl, sick and going to meet the mother of all monsters, literally the 'mother'," Jean laughed.

"By the way where is Micah?" Abby asked.

"He took all of our luggage to our rooms, then he went to bed," Jean said.

"Well good for him, someone has to get some sleep around here," Abby chuckled as she waited for Jean to open the door.

"Says the women who slept for the last hour," Jean said opening the door.

"Hence the word hour not hours," Abby said walking into the house.

Everything was dark and no one seemed to be awake so Abby and Jean made there way right toward the stairs.

Each stair made a creak and Abby knew there was no way Ziva was sleeping through that.

"Can you get my door?" Abby asked her sister.

Jean did as was asked then closed the door after she turning the light on for Abby then shutting the door behind them.

Ziva winced when the light was turned on, the whole house had been dark or dim and the bright light was a harsh awakening.

Abby quickly laid her lover gently on the bed, ran to turn on the lamp and turned off the light causing everything to go dim once again.

"Better?" she asked her ill lover.

"Much," Ziva grumbled.

Abby picked Ziva up in bridal style once again, then she maneuvered her way through pulling the sheets down just enough to lay Ziva down.

Abby then put her hand on Ziva's cheeks and forehead to check the temperature of her lover.

Ziva was burning at the touch and Abby could feel the bit of sweat that ran down her beloveds face. Abby quickly removed the blanket from her lover and proceeded to strip her down until she was in only her panties, Abby didn't focused on the fact that this was the first time she had seen Ziva's full breast, she didn't focus on the fact that she had never seen this much of Ziva before, no instead she focused on going into Ziva's suitcase finding a t-shirt and slipping it onto her lover.

Then she stripped down and changed into her pajamas, while she was changing she didn't realize that Ziva had turned around and watched her lover undress and begin to redress.

"You are a beautiful woman," Ziva said in a voice laced with sickness.

"Thank you," Abby said turning around to face Ziva and continuing to put her pajama pants on before reaching for her top.

"And so are you," Abby replied.

"Stop, don't put anymore on," Ziva said before Abby put her top on.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"That way we will be even, I have no pants and you have no shirt," Ziva explained.

"Well technically you would have to take you underwear off for us to be even since I have no bra," Abby explained.

With that Ziva started to feebly try to take her underwear off.

"Stop," Abby said coming over to Ziva's side of the bed and placing her hands over Ziva's.

"I'll stay in just my pants, but if you take you underwear off, I don't believe that I will be able to control myself and I don't want our first time to be with you barley able to move without being sore," Abby said.

"Alright, can you come lie with me," Ziva asked.

"Of course my love," Abby said coming back around to lay behind her lover, then she leaned over Ziva to turn the lamp of, then she returned to her spot behind her lover. Abby felt Ziva shiver, "Are you cold love?" Abby asked even though she knew her lover was burning to the touch, it was often that people would get chills when they had a burning temperature.

"A little," Ziva replied.

Abby pressed herself tightly behind Ziva wrapping her arms around her lover, her bare chest pressed against Ziva's burning clothed back.

They fell asleep like that, dreaming of wonderful things that involved the other.


	14. Thomas

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been distracted by upcoming test. **

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Ziva shivered as she felt the chill of the cool morning, quickly she searched for her lover's presence in the bed, when she couldn't find Abby's warm body, she slowly sat up with dazed and confused look on her face. She felt a little better, but only a little.

When she still did not find her lover in the dark room, she began to panic a little. Fear started to claw at her heart. "Abby?" she called out quietly.

"I'm here," Abby called in return and Ziva swung her head around to see Abby standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror.

_"How could I have not noticed the light, I really am ill,"_ Ziva thought as she ran her hand through her wild curls and let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Abby said without taking her eyes off of the mirror in front of her.

"I feel as sick as a hog," Ziva sighed flopping back on the bed.

"Dog," Abby said.

"What?" Ziva asked turning her head to Abby.

"Dog, you feel as sick as a dog," Abby explained as she leaned over and grasped the bathroom counter tight in her fist.

For a moment they were both silent, Abby stared intently into the mirror while Ziva was watching her with great curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked finally breaking the silence.

"Trying to figure out how I am going to hid this scar from my mother and father, my father will understand once I explain, but my mother," Abby let the sentence trail of.

"I am sure she will understand that you saved my life," Ziva said comfortingly.

"She would understand if you weren't Jewish," Abby sighed as she let her head drop.

"What?" Ziva asked clearly confused.

"My mother is not the biggest fan of those who are not in the same religion as she is, she also is not the biggest fan of homosexuals," Abby said turning off the bathroom light and coming over to stand at the side of the bed.

Ziva didn't say anything, she simply scooted over to make room for her lover. Abby quickly got into bed and snuggled up against Ziva, they were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth.

"Ziva?" Abby said catching her lover's before she fell asleep.

"Yes," Ziva answered as she looked up at Abby.

"If my mother say's something to you, just ignore her. She is stubborn and she has a hard head, but I can promise you, my father will love you," Abby said finishing the statement with a smile.

"Understood, now can I go back to sleep?" Ziva jokingly replied.

"Of course," Abby laughed as she snuggled closer to Ziva and wrapped her tight into her arms.

* * *

"Ziva," Abby called slightly shaking her sleeping lover.

"Yes," Ziva mumbled without opening her eyes.

"I am going downstairs you just stay here and sleep until you feel like coming downstairs, okay?" Abby whispered.

"Okay," Ziva mumbled as she snuggled deeper into the blankets and bed.

* * *

Abby was just walking into the kitchen when she was swept up into a hug that lifted her off the ground.

"Hey Abs," a gruff voice said.

"Hey dad," Abby said hugging her father back while she tried to regain her breath.

Finally he set her down, holding her at arms length and smiling at her as he studied her, his smile stopped when he saw the large 'J' carved into his daughter's face.

"What happened?" he asked his daughter.

"Is mom around?" Abby whispered.

"No, she went to the store to get some groceries, now what happened?" he said walking into the kitchen to sit at the dining table.

Abby sat down across from him and told him what had happened.

When she finished her father's smile had returned and this time it shined with pride.

"That's my girl, being the hero. Sorry I hugged you so hard, I didn't know about your ribs. So that girl you saved and that you are madly in love with, is she upstairs?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes she is upstairs, she is sick because of some prick at work who can't take a hint," Abby told her father.

"You said she is Jewish?" he asked.

"Yes dad, she is," Abby answered him.

"Well you know I am happy for you Abs, but your mother, she is not going to like this," he said running his hands through his shaggy brown hair.

"I know, but lets not talk about that," Abby said to her father.

"Abby?" Ziva moaned as she leaned against the door way, she had a little blanket wrapped tightly around her.

Abby was out of her chair and in front of her lover in moment.

"Ziva? Are you alright?" Abby asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, I am a little hungry though," Ziva said leaning her head against the wall.

"Alright come sit down and I'll make you something," Abby said leading her lover over to the chair she had previously been sitting in.

"Ziva, this is my father, Thomas, Dad this is Ziva," Abby said introducing the two before moving off to make something for her sick lover.

"So you're the girl that my Abby risked her life for, you must be important if she was brave enough to bring you home," he said holding his hand out for Ziva to shake.

"It is nice to meet you, Thomas," Ziva said shaking his hand.

"Abby, should I hide my necklace under my shirt when you mom arrives?" Ziva asked.

Thomas seemed to study his daughter intently as he waited for her to answer.

"No Ziva, I don't want you to fell as though you need to pretend that you are someone that you are not," she said without taking her eyes off of the soup she was cooking.

"That's my girl," Thomas said with pride as he sipped his coffee.

Abby finished making Ziva's soup and slid it onto the table in front of the women before Ziva began to eat.


	15. Going Out

**Hey guys, I forgot one key detail in Abby's family, in one episode Gibbs states that Abby's parents are deaf, sorry I didn't play it off so well in the last chapter, but I will try harder in this one.**

* * *

_"That's my girl," Thomas said with pride as he sipped his coffee._

_Abby finished making Ziva's soup and slid it onto the table in front of the women before Ziva began to eat._

* * *

Abby sat down next to her lover and began to speak with her father once more.

Ziva listened in silence as she slurped at her soup, she listened as Abby's smooth, but rough voice that sounded like water over pebbles mixed with her father's muffled voice.

She laughed at the stories they told of when Abby and her siblings were younger.

Ziva rested her head on her arms that she crossed and laid across the table. She smiled as she heard Abby and her father start to laugh, she loved the sound of Abby's laughter.

Abby slowly calmed down and looked at her girlfriend with kind eyes that sparkled with amusement.

Slowly concern joined the amusement in her eyes, Abby's face turned into a pout of sympathy.

She reached out and cupped Ziva's cheek causing Ziva to give her a small, soft, smile.

"Are you alright?" Abby whispered.

"I'm fine just tired is all," Ziva said.

"Tired how are you tired? You've been sleeping for two days and three nights," Abby laughed teasingly.

Ziva smiled lovingly at her girlfriend before thinking of her own tease.

"I'm so tired because you keep me up so late at night, Abigail," Ziva teased, she knew that she and Abby hadn't had sex yet, but she just wanted to be a part of the teasing.

Abby's dad sputtered and had to cover his mouth to stop the coffee from squirting out of his mouth. After he recovered from almost choking he began to laugh.

"I like this one Abs, she keeps you on your toes," he laughed.

"How did you know what she said, you were drinking your coffee," Abby said looking at her father.

"I was looking at you guys over my mug," he said getting up and grabbing said mug and Ziva's now empty bowl.

Abby quickly placed her hand on Ziva's bowl to get her father's attention, she waited until her father looked at her face to speak.

"Let me take care of the dishes," Abby said looking up at her father.

"Now Abby, you and your girlfriend are guest in this home, I am going to take care of you, not the other way around," He said pulling the empty bowl out from under his daughter's hand.

Abby let out a loud sigh and leaned back in her chair with a pout.

"Abigail," Ziva said leaning over and reaching out to touch her girlfriend to help get her attention.

Abby said nothing, but looked at Ziva to let her know she was listening.

"He only wants to make you feel at home," Ziva said trying to reason with her girlfriend.

"If he wanted to make me feel at home, then he would let me do the dishes like I used to do," Abby said with a pout.

"Don't be difficult," Ziva said leaning back into her own chair.

"Abigail, if you want to do something, go and show your girlfriend around town, if she is feeling up to it," Thomas said without turning around.

Abby looked at Ziva for a moment, silently asking if she was feeling up to it.

"I am feeling like I need to walk around a bit, so yeah I want to if you want to," Ziva said shrugging.

"Alright go get dressed," Abby said getting up and leaning down to kiss Ziva's cheek before walking over to her father to get his attention.

Ziva got up and made her way toward the stairs.

* * *

"Ziva," Abby called knocking on the door.

"Come in Abby," Ziva called as she grabbed her shirt out of her suit case.

Abby came in before walking over to her closet and grabbing a sweatshirt.

"Its cold out, it will be warm soon though, hopefully one day I will get to bring you back here and show you the lake," Abby said putting her black sweatshirt on. It was home stitched with a skull on the front that wore a pink bow.

"Alright," Ziva said stripping off her top that she had slept in before changing into a long sleeved shirt.

"Abby," Ziva said as she began to change her pants.

"Yes," Abby answered.

"Why did you knock, it is your room, yes?" Ziva asked pulling her jeans up.

"I didn't know how you would feel if I walked in on you all naked and stuff," Abby said shrugging.

"I do not mind if you do not mind," Ziva said pulling her wild curls up into a high ponytail.

"Alright ready to go?" Abby asked.

* * *

"Abby, are you actually going to drive that truck?" Ziva asked as Abby walked toward the driver's side of a blue pick-up truck.

"Yes, why?" Abby asked with a slight bit of fear in her face.

"I just didn't know you were that much of a country girl," Ziva said walking toward the passenger side.

Abby quickly ran to Ziva side and opened the door for her.

"Darlin, there's a lot you don't know about me, but trust me, you'll get to know everything about me soon," Abby said in a southern drawl.

"Oooohhh, I like the accent," Ziva said with amusement in her voice.

"Really?" Abby said still using the accent as she stood holding the door open as Ziva sat down in the seat.

"Yes, it actually fits you quite well even with that sweatshirt on. It also explains why you talk like you are from the country when you are tired, it is natural for you, yes?" Ziva asked looking at her girlfriend who was still standing in front of her in her sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Yes it is natural, I just don't allow it to come out a lot at NCIS, believe it or not, people can be very mean there," Abby said looking around the snowy landscape around the house.

In the distance there was a barn that had a wide assortment of animals in it.

Ziva wrapped her arms around Abby's neck and pulled her close.

"They just don't know how great the real Abby is, I am glad I got to know you, I love the you that you are, you are kind, smart, cute, beautiful, brave, you have the biggest heart, and I love you country accent," Ziva said looking into Abby's eyes before leaning in and kissing Abby's lips.

Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva's waist and leaned in a little bit to deepen their kiss.

She leaned over a bit more and took one hand off of Ziva's waist to put it on the seat to steady herself so that she didn't fall on top of Ziva.

Abby licked Ziva's bottom lip, silently asking to enter.

Ziva opened her mouth to let Abby in, she moaned when she felt Abby's tongue enter her mouth and start to explore territory that was still new to the Goth.

Ziva wrapped her tongue around Abby's and she moaned when Abby's tongue started to stroke her own.

Finally Abby pulled away when she needed to breath.

"We should get going," she panted.

"Okay," Ziva panted before releasing her grip around Abby's neck.

Abby backed up shut Ziva's door, and ran over to the driver's side before opening the door, and climbing in.


	16. Cammie

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, this chapter would have been up sooner today, but I didn't save it, and something happened, causing me to loose it all. I do love all of the support I am getting please keep it coming.**

**I do not own Take a Back Road**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"Okay," Ziva panted before releasing her grip around Abby's neck._

_Abby backed up shut Ziva's door, and ran over to the driver's side before opening the door, and climbing in. _

* * *

Ziva buckled herself in and covered her mouth with her hand when she coughed a bit.

"You alright?" Abby asked with concern.

"I am fine," Ziva said as Abby started to buckle herself in and turned the car on.

"You mind if I turn the radio on?" Abby asked.

"No I do not mind," Ziva said leaning her head against the window.

Abby turned the radio on and a country song came on with a nice beat.

Ziva was surprised that it was a country song rather than a rock song, she was also surprised by the fact that Abby also had not moved the car.

"Abby?" asked in slight concern.

Abby didn't say anything, but she reached over and hit the buckle button that made Ziva's seatbelt let her loose.

"Abby?" Ziva asked again, clearly confused.

Abby smiled and gestured for Ziva to sit in the middle.

Ziva scooted into the middle.

The lyrics to the song came on finally and Abby wrapped her arm around Ziva's shoulders and Ziva took the opportunity to rest her head on Abby's shoulders.

_'Sit in that six-lane backed up traffic_

_Horns are honking, I've about had it_

_I'm looking for an exit sign_

_Gotta get out of here, get it all off my mind_

_And like a memory from your grandpa's attic_

_A song comes slippin' through the radio static_

_Changing my mood_

_A little George Strait 1982'_

Abby smiled and used her free hand to buckle Ziva into her new seat before placing her hand back on the steering wheel.

Finally she started down her parents dirt driveway.

Abby started to sing along with the song when the next verse came on.

"And it makes me wanna take a back road, makes me wanna take the long way home, put a little gravel in my travel, unwind, unravel all night long, makes me wanna grab my honey," Abby sang sqeezing Ziva's shoulders lightly when she sang the last part.

Ziva smiled up at Abby, Abby's voice mixed so well with the man's who sang the song, Abby's voice also matched the identity of a country singer much more than it matched the voice of a heavy metal singer.

"Tear down some two-lane country, who knows, get lost and get right with my soul. Makes me wanna take, makes me wanna take a back road," Abby continued.

Just as the next verse came on, they started to drive by a field filled with cotton.

"I've been cooped up, tied down, 'bout forgotten, What a field looks like, full of corn and cotton. If I'm gonna hit a traffic jam, well it better be a tractor man," Abby sang as she waved back to a man on a tractor waved to her as she drove by.

"So sick and tired of this interstate system, I need a curve and wind-a-twistin', dusty path to nowhere, with the wind blowing through my baby's hair," Abby sang as she played with Ziva's curls.

Ziva shook her head playfully when Abby lightly tugged on a strand of her hair.

Abby continued to sing the chorus as she turned onto the road that had a large collection of old fashioned stores on the side of it.

Finally a new part came on and Abby smiled as she began to sing once more.

"Maybe it's the feeling or maybe it's the freedom, maybe it's that shady spot, where we park the truck when the things get hot, where we park the truck when the things get hot," Abby sang pulling Ziva closer and giving her a suggestive look, Ziva smiled up at her lover and gave Abby a suggestive look of her own.

Abby looked back at the road with a large smile as she continued to sing.

"And it makes me wanna take a back road, makes me wanna take the long way home, put a little gravel in my travel, unwind, unravel all night long. Makes me want to grab you honey," Abby sang and she pulled Ziva closer once more when she sang the last part.

"Tear down some two-lane country, who knows, get lost and get right with my soul. Makes me wanna take, makes me wanna take a back road," Abby sang as she turned into a gas station called 'Kenny's,'.

"Some old back road, get right with my soul, Now all I got to do is take some old back road, to a shady spot where things get hot, way down, way down, way down some old back road," Abby finished singing as she parked the truck.

Abby turned the truck off and put the keys in her pocket.

Then she unbuckled herself, then she did the same for Ziva, for a moment they both just sat there in the truck that was parked in a shady parking lot. Abby's green eyes were locked on Ziva's brown ones, her arm was still draped over Ziva's shoulder and she finally lifted her hand to Ziva's chin, she pushed Ziva's chin up slightly before leaning down and capturing Ziva's lips with her own.

Ziva's lips were still soft even though she was sick, she lifted her hand to cup Abby's cheek. Abby tried to slip her tongue into Ziva's mouth, but Ziva turned her head away before looking back to Abby.

"No tongue, you will get sick if we kiss like that," Ziva said shaking her head.

"I still have a chance of getting sick is I kiss you without tongue," Abby pointed out.

"Yes, but I can not go that long without kissing you," Ziva said teasingly.

"Fine," Abby said with mock disappointment.

"Why are we here?" Ziva asked getting off the subject of kissing.

"Because the man who works here, has been my best friend since I began high school, I wanted to say hi and I wanted to introduce you to him," Abby said opening her and getting out, Ziva followed her out and Abby shut the truck door behind them.

They walked up to the door and Abby held the door open for Ziva before stepping in after her girlfriend.

A man behind the counter with short brunette hair that was spiked to the side and he had dark blue eyes.

"Abby," is that really you?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Its really me, Kev," she responded with a smile.

"I almost didn't recognize you without your hair up in pigtails," he laughed coming around the counter and hugging Abby.

Ziva stood back and watched with a smile, she knew there was no reason to be jealous of this man, he was simply greeting Abby.

"Yeah I know, its been a long time Kev, what have you been up to?" Abby asked him as he walked back around the counter to stand behind it.

"Well, lets see, I got married," he said with a friendly smile.

"Really, to who?" Abby asked.

"To Kathy Salone," he said.

"To Kathy?" Abby asked with a bewildered look.

"Congrats," Abby said shaking his hand.

"Thanks Abs, who is this?" he asked gesturing toward Ziva.

"Kevin, this is my girlfriend Ziva, Ziva this is Kevin," Abby said introducing the two.

Kevin held out his hand, but Ziva just waved politely to him.

"Sorry, I am sick and I do not want to get any one sick," Ziva explained.

"Its alright, thank you for not shaking my hand then, I wouldn't want to take that home to my wife, she is pregnant," he explained in return.

"Really?" Abby asked with a smile.

"Yep, we're having a little girl," he said with a happy smile.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I really have to use the restroom," Ziva said politely.

"Oh its just back there," he said pointing towards the direction of the bathroom.

"So Abby, look I know how you feel about marriage and all that stuff, but I think its time you settled down, you need to find someone you want to spend your life with," he said with a sincere face.

"Actually, Ziva is the reason I have changed my views on all of that," Abby said.

"Really, that's great Abby," he said with a smile.

"Dude, you are such a homosexual, but your straight," Abby laughed.

"What? No I'm not," he laughed in return.

Ziva came out of the bathroom and Abby turned her head toward her lover.

Before Ziva had made it to Abby a screech was heard from the door of the store.

"Abby, is that you?" some woman screeched.

Abby made a pained face, before putting on a mask and turning around to face a bleach-blond woman with bright blue eyes.

The woman ran at Abby and jumped up onto Abby so that Abby was forced to catch the woman.

The woman wrapped her legs around Abby's waste and it made Ziva's blood boil with anger.

Ziva made her way quickly over to Abby and the other woman.

Abby was in a position where she was facing Kevin and Ziva could stand next to Abby and see Abby's face as everything went on.

Ziva stopped at the side of Abby, she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, Abby saw this and quickly tried to pry the woman off of herself. It didn't work so Abby went for the verbal approach.

"Cammie, could you please get off of me?" Abby asked her.

"Oh sorry," Cammie said jumping off Abby and standing in front of her.

She tried to keep holding onto Abby's hand, but Abby untangled her hand from Cammie's and put her hand at her side.

Cammie finally noticed Ziva glaring at her.

"Do you need something, I mean what's your problem?" Cammie said in a snotty rude way.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could stop trying to grope my girlfriend," Ziva said in a dangerously sweet way.

"Excuse me?" Cammie said in a shocked stuck up way.

"Oh God," Kevin said in the background.

"Oh believe me your excused, you can leave now," Ziva said in the same sweet tone.

"Who do you think you are?" Cammie said in a rude way.

"I her girlfriend and obviously your not, so I suggest that you stop flaunting your body around her, because there is no way that she will ever look at your body when she can look at mine," Ziva responded.

Cammie scoffed and tried to grab Abby's hand, but Abby quickly pulled her hand away.

"Come on Abby, lets get out of here," Cammie said trying once more to grab Abby's hand, but again she failed.

"I don't think my girlfriend would like that very much," Abby said with a smirk.

"She really is your girlfriend, wow I feel sorry for you," Cammie said in a stuck up voice.

"Don't feel sorry for me, I am quite happy to tell you the truth," Abby said wrapping her arm around Ziva's waist. Ziva place her hand on the small of Abby's back and place her other hand on the top of Abby's chest, she also laid her head on Abby's breast for extra measure to show this woman that Abby was hers.

"Wow, Abby, well guess what, you missing out on all of this," Cammie said gesturing to all of her body.

"Sorry Cammie, but to tell you the truth, if that is all I am missing out on, then I am not missing out on much and Ziva is not right, why would I look at you okay body, when I can look at her rocking one," Abby said walking behind Ziva and wrapping her arms around Ziva's waist and resting her head on Ziva's shoulder.

Ziva placed her hands over Abby's rested her head against her lovers, smiled, and started rocking side to side.

"Whatever," Cammie scoffed before walking out of the story waving her hips back in forth in a way that made it look like she was trying to hard.

"Wow," Kevin said applauding them with a smile on his face.

"That was brilliant," he laughed.

"Oh shut up Kevin," Abby laughed in return causing Ziva to chuckle.

"No seriously, I think I might get more shoppers because of that," he said in a mock tone of seriousness.

"I mean they are going to here about this, they are going to want to see if they can come in here and catch some of the action," he continued.

They all laughed when he finished his comment.


	17. Key to Her Heart

**Hey I am back for a short while or maybe a long while, I don't know, all I know is I have gotten a lot of followers lately, it kind of inspires me. Sorry if this chapter is kind of crap, I have a chest cold, so I am in pain and I really wanted to go to bed.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"I mean they are going to here about this, they are going to want to see if they can come in here and catch some of the action," he continued._

_They all laughed when he finished his comment._

* * *

Abby and Kevin were reminiscing on stories while Ziva wondered endlessly up and down the isle of the small store.

Ziva suddenly broke the conversation between the two friends when she let out a violent cough behind her hand.

"Z, you alright?" Abby asked in concern as she turned toward her lover.

Ziva said nothing, but she nodded when she finished coughing. Abby could tell from the look in her beloveds eyes that she was tired again and that she was feeling ill once more.

"Z, come here baby?" Abby asked slightly chewing on her bottom lip, hoping that Ziva would comply with her request.

Ziva did as was asked of her and walked into Abby's waiting arms.

"We are going to leave now, just let me say goodbye," Abby whispered as she kissed the top of Ziva's head.

Ziva nodded and allowed Abby to release her from their embrace.

"Okay Kev, I have to go, Z isn't feeling well," she said hugging her long time friend.

"Okay, go take care of your girl," he said hugging Abby in return.

Abby returned to Ziva's side and started to lead her out of the store.

"Bye Ziva, it was nice to meet you," Kevin said as the two women departed from his store.

"It was nice to meet you as well," Ziva said with a wave as Abby led her out of the store and back toward her truck.

Ziva stayed silent, but she took Abby's hand in her own and she pulled Abby closer as the walked to the truck.

"My lady," Abby said with a slight bow as she opened Ziva's door.

"Thank you," Ziva said with a slight curtsy as she played along with her lover.

Abby went to shut her door when Ziva stopped her.

"Wait," she said softly.

"Yes?" Abby asked as she opened Ziva's door a bit more.

"I have to give you your payment, yes?" she asked with a teasingly innocent smile on her face.

Abby leaned forward and brushed her lips against Ziva's before retreating, she wasn't able to go far before Ziva grabbed Abby by the collar of her shirt and brought her lips back to her own.

Ziva wrapped her arms around Abby's neck to let her know that she did not want her to back away anytime soon. Abby had been so surprised she had to keep herself from falling on top of Ziva by planting a hand on each side of Ziva's legs.

Abby let out a moan when Ziva had forced her forward, Ziva took that moment to dip her tongue into Abby's mouth before retreating, a sign that she wanted permission to enter her lover's mouth.

"What ever happened to no tongue?" Abby mumbled teasingly against Ziva's lips.

"Shut up," Ziva mumbled in return as she connected her lips to Abby's once more, she wasted no time dipping her tongue into Abby's mouth once more without retreating.

Abby let out another moan and moved her left hand so that she could draw random patterns on Ziva's thigh.

Ziva tightened her grip around Abby as she tried to pull her closer, but Abby would have none of it, she refused to connect their two bodies, instead she moved her hand up so that she could slip her hand under Ziva's shirt so that she could draw designs on the woman's flat stomach, her fingers all the while skimming the top of Ziva's pants.

Ziva let out a gasp at the feeling of Abby's fingers being so close to her most intimate place.

"We have to stop," Abby panted as she pulled back slightly.

"Why?" Ziva mumbled attacking Abby's lips once more.

"Because if we don't, our first time will be in this truck, in the middle of a parking lot, where anyone can see," Abby said untangling herself from Ziva.

"Fine," Ziva said with a slight pout as she buckled herself in. It was not fair that Abby got her all hot and bothered and then she just cut her off.

"Sorry love, but I am not going to dishonor you by taking you in a parking lot," Abby said kissing Ziva's cheek and shutting her door.

* * *

"Ziv, honey, wake up dear, where back," Abby said shaking Ziva slightly.

"Abby?" she mumbled slightly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Ziva was not one to just fall asleep and let herself sleep deeply, she only slept so deeply and she only let herself be so off guard because she trusted Abby to take care of her, to protect her, just as she would protect Abby in a moment's notice.

"Its alright love, we are back at the house, my mother is home so I can't carry you inside, otherwise I would have let you sleep," Abby said gently.

"So I get to meet Mrs. Sciuto, yes?" Ziva said with a teasing smile as she stretched.

"About that, hold on a moment," Abby said as she started to dig into the inner pockets of her jacket.

She pulled out a velvet box that was a dark navy blue in color, she then handed it to Ziva.

"It was supposed to be a Hanukkah gift, but then we had to leave and you were really sick, I didn't want to give it to you when you wouldn't really remember me giving it to you," Abby explained as Ziva opened the box.

"Abby it is beautiful," Ziva gasped as she looked down at the diamond necklace.

It was a key that had a heart as the handle, only the handle part held white diamonds.

Abby quickly pulled a chain out from underneath her shirt, on the chain was a small silver heart with a keyhole in it.

Abby took the key from the box chain and all and placed it into the keyhole before turning the key causing a small click to ring between them.

Abby took the key out of the hole and opened the heart, inside of the locket was a picture of Ziva.

"Now you have the key to my heart and now you will always know, that only you are in my heart," Abby said with a shy smile.

"Put it on me?" Ziva asked turning around and lifting her hair so that Abby had a clear path for her hands.

Abby said nothing, but she wrapped the necklace around her neck before locking it in place.

"How does it look?" Ziva asked with a yawn as she turned around.

"It looks beautiful on you, you make it look beautiful," Abby said leaning forward and kissing Ziva's cheek.

"Now I will be strong enough to get through this. Lets go meet my monster mother so that we can get you to bed," Abby said taking Ziva's hand and leading her inside.


	18. Warm Showers

**I know its been a while, but here is another chapter for you all.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"It looks beautiful on you, you make it look beautiful," Abby said leaning forward and kissing Ziva's cheek._

_"Now I will be strong enough to get through this. Lets go meet my monster mother so that we can get you to bed," Abby said taking Ziva's hand and leading her inside._

* * *

Ziva said nothing, but she allowed Abby to lead her into the house.

Just as Abby walked forward a few steps after shutting the door quietly, when a loud voice rang throughout the house.

"Abigail Sciuto!" came a muffled, but high pitched screech from the living room.

Abby stopped and let out the breath she had been holding in a long sigh.

Abby walked a forward a few more steps so that her mother could see her standing in the hallway.

Gloria sat on the couch with a sour and disapproving look on her face. Jean and Micah were sitting in chairs next to the couch and Thomas was leaning against the window, all three of them had a slightly worried and uncomfortable look on their faces.

"Hi mom," Abby said as she signed her words as she spoke.

"You are hit by a car and I am the last to know about it," Gloria said with pursed lips and piercing blue eyes as she singed her words naturally.

"Sorry," Abby said as she continued to sign, Abby felt that it was best not to correct her mother about the number of cars that were involved in the incident.

"Sorry does not cut it, then when I find out, I also find out that you have brought some girl I don't know into my home," Gloria continued.

"We are not talking about her, she is here and she will be here as long as I am here," Abby said as she furiously signed.

"As you wish, but don't expect me to act as if I wish her to be here and don't expect me to change my ways or act differently because of her very wrong beliefs," Gloria said shifting her eyes to Ziva's Star of David.

"I wouldn't expect any different," Abby said making her voice look just as fierce as her voice and making her movements angry as she signed.

"Now that is settled, go get cleaned up, change your clothes, fix your markup and your hair, and make your friend presentable," Gloria sneered as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the last bit of Gloria's sentence.

"Do I look bad?" Ziva asked with a worried look.

"No love, you look perfect," Abby said taking Ziva's hand once more.

"You look really good considering how sick you've been," Micah added with a comforting smile.

"Yeah and you have been moving around quite well for being as tired as you are," Jean put in.

"My children are right, you look quite good, my wife is just very hard to please and she is a bit narrow minded," Thomas said before following his wife into the kitchen.

"I am going to go take a shower and you can get some rest, you will need it, my mother always has parties for Christmas dinner," Abby said leading Ziva up the stairs.

Ziva stayed silent and let Abby lead her to the room they were sharing.

"Abby, tell me the truth, do I look that bad?" Ziva asked as she looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

Abby's heart melted at the rare sight of Ziva being self-conscious, the woman looked even smaller than normal, she looked scared and worried.

Abby wrapped her arms around her lover and buried her face in the crook of her neck, kissing the skin that she found there.

"You look beautiful my love, you always do, nothing is ever enough for my mother, she raised me to believe that I always had to try and be perfect, but I never was what she wanted me to be, I never wore the right make up, I never wore the right clothes, I didn't play the way a little girl should, and my hair was never right. Even when she would dress me, do my hair, or do my make up, it was only an improvement, it was never enough," Abby whispered as she pulled back and looked deep into Ziva's dark brown eyes.

"We have similar childhoods then, I was always trying to get my father's approval, but I could never get it," Ziva said as she cupped Abby's cheek and traced her bottom lip with her thumb.

Abby kissed Ziva's thumb and took her hand from her face, she held Ziva's hand between her own two hands and leaned forward and pecked Ziva's lips.

"I know, I watched you chase after your father's approval, remember? I was always there, but you never seemed to see me," Abby said with sad eyes.

"I saw you," Ziva said taking her hand out of Abby's and cupping her cheek again.

"I saw you, I see you now, I see you clearer now than I did then though," Ziva said with equally sad eyes.

Abby leaned down and kissed Ziva's lips quickly once more.

"Get some rest, I am going to take a shower," Abby said as she turned around to walk toward her bathroom.

Abby was quickly stopped when Ziva wrapped her hand around Abby's wrist.

"What is it?" Abby asked as she turned to look at Ziva.

"I need a shower as well, do you mind if I join you?" Ziva asked with innocent eyes.

Abby knew by the look in Ziva's eyes that all she wanted was to shower with her, nothing more.

"I don't mind," Abby said leading Ziva into the bathroom.

She shut the door behind them and turned on the light.

Ziva found herself standing in front of a large mirror.

Abby pulled Ziva's hair to the side and started placing small kisses on her neck.

Ziva closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side a bit.

Abby wasted no time undressing her lover and undressing herself, Abby turned the water on and waited for it to warm up, then she picked Ziva up and place her in the shower before stepping in herself.

Ziva placed both her hands above Abby's breast and tenderly kissed Abby's lips.

Abby pulled Ziva close to her and allowed their lips to dance together once again.

Abby let the kiss continue for a few moments before she pulled away and slightly pushed Ziva backward so that they could get under the water.

Ziva moaned as the warm water fell on her goose bumped skin.

Abby pulled Ziva's body against her own and joined Ziva under the water.

Abby held her close as the small woman let herself relax and lean against her lover.

Abby steadied herself and supported Ziva's wait while starting to wash her lover's wild curls.

Ziva moaned again at the feeling of Abby's nimble finger's massaging her scalp.

Abby finished washing Ziva's hair and started on her body, she was careful to try not to arouse Ziva as she did it. Ziva still shivered when Abby's hands skimmed over her most feminine and intimate places.

She dug her nails into Abby's back in an attempt to brace herself as Abby's hands drew nearer to her most sacred place. Abby gently and carefully cleaned her lover, she took note of Ziva digging her nails into her back as she did so and she noticed Ziva stiffen and tense in an attempt to control herself, it took all of Abby's own self-control to pull her hands away instead of pushing her fingers inside of her lover.

Ziva relaxed as Abby pulled her hands away and started to rub her shoulder's instead.

Somehow Abby had managed to wash herself without detaching Ziva from her body.

When Abby was finished with washing herself, she suddenly noticed how heavy Ziva had become, she knew that Ziva had fallen asleep.

Abby smiled and wrapped her arm around Ziva to hold her lover against her as she leaned over and turned the shower off.

Abby then leaned down a bit and picked Ziva up bridal style, Abby stepped out of the shower and somehow managed to open the door, she then stumbled through her dark room until her knees met the edge of the bed.

Abby turned her head to see that her solid black curtains were blocking out the mid-day sun quite well, it looked as if it were night in her room.

Abby turned her head back to the bed where she gently laid Ziva down.

Abby then covered her lover who was shivering in her sleep. Abby leaned over and kissed Ziva's cool forehead before she turned around to head towards her suitcase so that she could put on a new outfit.


	19. Feeling Cold

**Sorry I wasn't able to update this chapter as quickly as I could, I had some bad stuff happen, then the LCD screen on my laptop broke, then I couldn't get the dang app to work, so here's hoping that this chapter isn't complete crap.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_Abby then covered her lover who was shivering in her sleep. Abby leaned over and kissed Ziva's cool forehead before she turned around to head towards her suitcase so that she could put on a new outfit._

* * *

Abby picked out a ruby red dress that was lopsided at the hem so that more of her right leg was showing than her left leg. Abby then picked out a navy blue dress with straps for sleeves for Ziva to wear when she woke up.

After she was done picking out a pair of shoes for both of them, Abby walked over to Ziva and presses both her hand and lips to Ziva's forehead, Abby quickly found that Ziva was ice cold to the touch, only the slight rising and falling of Ziva's breast told Abby that her lover was breathing.

Abby quickly made her way to her closet where she rummaged around until she found a heating pad which she slowly slid under Ziva and turned on, Abby then found some more blankets that she covered her lover with before slipping under the covers if the bed with her.

Abby peaked over at her alarm clock to see that she still had plenty of time sleet some sleep with Ziva. Abby then turned back to her lover and pulled her close as she tried to transfer her heat to her shivering lover As she fell asleep with her naked lover in her arms.

* * *

Abby awoke from her deep sleep when Ziva burst out of both Abby's arms and the bed, before she ran to the bathroom.

Just as soon as Ziva disappeared from view into the dark bathroom, Abby heard retching and gagging sounds coming from her lover as Ziva emptied the little contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Abby quietly and calmly made her way into the bathroom before turning the light on and grabbing a cloth off of the counter.

"Go away," Ziva said before she continued to empty her stomach.

"No," Abby said calmly, but sternly as she wet the cloth with cold water.

"Please," Ziva begged as she gagged once more.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Abby said as she sat behind Ziva and pulled her hair up into a ponytail and placed the cool cloth on her neck.

"I don't want you to see me like this," Ziva said before her body heaved without letting anything out of her stomach.

"Its either now or later, baby. Either way I would have seen you like this eventually," Abby saiid soothingly as she rubbed Ziva's bare back.

"I guess your right," Ziva said as she sat back against the wall.

"How you feeling? I'm sorry I made you sip hot," Abby said as she put the cloth on Ziva's forehead and felt Ziva's burning cheek with the back of her hand.

"I am feeling very hot, but I am feeling better now," Ziva said with a soft smile as she reached up and cupped Abby's cheek as she stroked it softly with her thumb.

Ziva couldn't help, but run her fingers slowly across Abby's cheek until she came to the long scar, Ziva slowly and softly traced it before leaning forward and brushing her lips gently on the scar.

Abby smiled at her lover's tender gesture.

"Come on, lets get your teeth brushed," Abby said as she helped Ziva stand.

Abby then guided her lover to the sink.

"Can you stand on your own?" Abby asked as she held her lover up.

"Yes," Ziva said as she held her own wait up.

"I'll go get your toothbrush, ill be right back," Abby said before she disappeared and returned with Ziva's toothbrush and a tube of tooth paste in hand.

"Thank you," Ziva said as she took both from Abby with a kind smile.

"Its no problem, when your done I have already picked something out for you to wear," Abby said before she kissed Ziva's cheek and disappeared once more.

* * *

"Abby, what will this party be like?" Ziva asked as Abby helped Ziva zip up the back of her dress.

"Well, there will be a lot of people, food, and music, along with lights and games and trucks with their beds open with blankets laid in them, blankets on the ground, stuff like that.

"Why would you put a blanket on the ground or in the bed of a truck?" Ziva asked as her nose wrinkled with confusion.

"To lie on it and look up at the stars with someone you love or the family," Abby said as she pulled Ziva's hair up into a neater ponytail.

"I see and will we be lying on one of these blankets at sometime tonight?" Ziva asked with a smirk at Abby through the mirror.

"If you want to, my love," Abby said as she bent down to kiss the part of her shoulder that met her neck.

"Mmm Abigail, I would love to continue this, but we must fix your hair now," Ziva said as she laid her head back and ran her hand through Abby's silky midnight black locks of hair.

"Fine," Abby sighed as she pulled back and smiled at Ziva through the mirror.

Ziva then herself straightened Abby's hair and made sure to take her time and run her hands through Abby's silky hair ever chance she got.

"I love you," she whispered once when she cot Abby staring teary eyed at her scar in the mirror.

"I love you too," Abby said as she started to quickly rehire away her tears.

"I think it adds to your beauty, it is a tattoo all of its own," Ziva said with a thoughtful look.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked with a confused look.

"Each of your tattoos are beautiful to me, they each tell a little bit of your personality, the cross on your back tells me what your religious beliefs are, the smily face on your middle finger shows that you have a sense of humor, the list goes on and on, but the scar it shows how brave you are and how much you can love someone or how much you love me," she said finally looking Abby in her eyes through the mirror.

"I have never heard anyone explain it like that, you really are one of a kind," Abby said with a smile as she looked back at Ziva through the mirror.


	20. Bad Memories Part 1

**Sorry, this chapter is in two parts, the story got long and I needed all of it to be able to tell it the way I wanted to.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"Each of your tattoos are beautiful to me, they each tell a little bit of your personality, the cross on your back tells me what your religious beliefs are, the smiley face on your middle finger shows that you have a sense of humor, the list goes on and on, but the scar it shows how brave you are and how much you can love someone or how much you love me," she said finally looking Abby in her eyes through the mirror._

_"I have never heard anyone explain it like that, you really are one of a kind," Abby said with a smile as she looked back at Ziva through the mirror._

* * *

"As are you Abigail," Ziva said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Abby's neck from behind.

"Alright, lets go get this over with," Abby said as she placed one hand on one of Ziva's arms.

Ziva said nothing, but she backed up a bit when Abby started to turn so that she could leave the bathroom.

Ziva followed Abby out of the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bed while she watched Abby patiently.

Abby walked over to her old nightstand, she pulled out the bottom drawer and pulled out a small white box that had crayon drawings on the outside of it.

"What is that?" Ziva asked with much curiosity.

"Its my secret box, when I was little I would put all of my most prized possessions in here, then I would put them in here so that I could hide them from the mean girls at the orphanage.

"Awww, the other children where mean to you?" Ziva asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind Abby's ear as Abby sat down beside her.

"Just a few of them, Micah would tell me that they were just jealous that we were all still together while they had been separated from the rest of their families, he would tell me that to try and make me feel better, but I knew it wasn't true," Abby said as she placed the box between herself and Ziva.

"How do you know that was not true?" Ziva asked as she stared down at the scribbled on box, she did not dare touch it, she knew that if Abby wanted her to see what was inside, she would show her.

"Because the same children weren't mean to Jean or Micah, there was one girl that was mean to Jean and I started to stay with Jean all the time to stop her, but then that girl was mean to me, so I guess I helped with that situation a little bit," Abby said as she slowly slid the top off of the box to reveal a bunch of tiny little treasures.

Abby pulled out a tiny rectangular paper and handed it to Ziva. Ziva studied the small child in the picture before realizing that it was Abby as a child.

Abby had to have been around four years old, her hair was in high pigtails, she was in a little white dress and her she was looking at the camera with a curious look.

"This is you, yes?" Ziva said with a smile without looking up from the picture.

"Yes, that picture was taken when we still lived with our parents I guess," Abby said with a shrug as she continued to shift things around in the little box.

"You do not remember your parents do you?" Ziva asked as she laid the hand with the picture in it on her lap and turned to watch her lover.

"Not really, I mean I remember that we were put in the orphanage very shortly after Jean was born and I remember that my mother had a soft soothing singing voice, she would sing Jean to sleep every night, but that's all I remember," Abby said without looking up from the box.

Abby finally found what she was looking for, she pulled out two dangly sapphire earrings and held them up for Ziva to see.

The sapphires were surrounded by small diamonds and they were dangling on chains of small crystals.

"They are beautiful," Ziva said with awe as the diamonds and crystals sparkled in the little bit of sunlight that shined through the black curtains.

"They were my mother's, they are all I have of her, will you wear them?" Abby asked as she bit her lip.

"Abby I could not, I would feel horrible if something was to happen to them, you should wear them," Ziva said as she gestured to Abby.

"They don't match my dress and she would want you to wear them, please?" Abby asked with pleading eyes.

"How do you know she would want me to wear her earrings?" Ziva asked pointedly.

Abby sighed and gently placed the earrings on her bed and pulled out a folded paper, she carefully unfolded it and read the writing on the other side out loud to Ziva.

"My dearest Abigail, I have left you these earrings, your father gave them to me when he first told me he loved me. I hope one day you will wear them, maybe one day you will give these to your own daughter, or maybe if you will continue in your father's footsteps and you will give these to a woman that you love more than anything in the world. If this is the case, I give you both my blessing and I wish you both luck. The world can be a cruel and unforgiving place, so the two of you will need this luck. Your grandmother says that she has already seen you falling in love with a woman with a horrid past, her visions have never been wrong, but I say the future is always changing. I must go now my darling, I hope you feel better when you read mine and your father's letter, I love you, my Abigail, much love, Mom," Abby read the letter with a tired expression.

"See she wanted you to wear these," Abby said as she picked the earrings up once more.

"No, she wanted you to give them to me, she did not say she wanted me to wear them," Ziva pointed out, she was trying to get Abby to change her mind.

Ziva felt a fear at the thought of wearing the earrings, what if something happened to them, then she would feel as if she let Abby down and that was one thing she never wanted to do.

"It would make happy to see you wearing them, please, Ziva?" Abby asked as she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Fine," Ziva sighed as she gently took the earrings from Abby and carefully put them in, "How do they look?" she asked.

"You look beautiful, they look great on you," Abby said with a smile.

* * *

Abby slowly led Ziva to the back of the house. There was a shed that sort of looked like a barn, but it had tables and lights inside that lit it up, the trees connected a line of lights as well, Ziva noted that there was a wild assortment of trucks parked toward the front of the house and there were twice as many people out back, both in the shed and outside of it.

"Abigail?" Ziva whispered as she laced her arm through one of Abby's.

"Yes, Ziva," Abby said with a wide smile as they made their way toward the crowd.

"Who are all of these people?" Ziva whispered curiously.

"They are just people that we know, not all of them are the best people for you to be around, so I would feel best if you would stay within my sight," Abby warned with a smile as if Abby wasn't warning Ziva of the danger she might be in.

"I understand," Ziva said as she leaned up and kissed Abby's cheek as they walked.

"Abby!" Kevin called from the crowed as he waved his hand to get Abby's attention.

He was wearing a formal black suit and his short brunette hair was slicked back, next to him was a woman with long blond hair in a light blue dress and a white sweater.

Both couples walked toward each other and met each other half way.

"Abby, you remember, Kathy right?" Kevin asked as he gestured to his pregnant wife.

"Of course I do, its nice to see you again Kathy, this is my girlfriend, Ziva. Ziva, this is Kathy," Abby said gesturing between the two women.

"Its nice to meet you, congratulations on the baby," Ziva said shaking the woman's hand.

"Its nice to meet you too, thank you," Kathy said with a kind smile.

"Oh, Abby, I have to warn you, most of the dishes in there are pork or they contain pork," Kevin informed his friend.

"Thank you for looking out, Kev," Abby sighed with disappointment.

"But, there are some dishes that have no meat and contain no meat, we checked just to be safe," Kathy assured Abby quickly.

"Good, looks like we won't have to sneak food out of the house after all," Abby teased Ziva.

"I do have to warn you Abby, I have seen Cammie around here a few times, she's lurking around in a tight black cocktail dress, she is definitely trying to show off for you," Kevin warned.

"This should be fun," Ziva said with a sarcastic smile as she tightened her grip on Abby's arm.

The group of four laughed before walking toward the lit up shed.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Abby asked as she slipped her hand into Ziva's as the group of four ate.

"I am, are you?" Ziva asked with a sweet smile.

"I am happy as long as your around," Abby said as she leaned over and kissed her lover's temple.

"AWWWWW," both Kevin and his wife cooed at the same time, causing both of the women to blush.

"You two are so cute together," Kathy cooed with a sweet smile.

"More like sickening," a familiar voice sneered.

"But out Cammie, its none of your business," Kevin growled at the bleach-blond woman.

Cammie's blue eyes hardened as her gaze shifted to Kevin.

"Well if they are going to flaunt their relationship in everyone's face, that makes it everybody's business," Cammie sneered.

"Were not rubbing it in anyone's face anymore then Kevin and Kathy are rubbing their relationship in anyone's face," Abby stated with a 'making a point' face.

"That's different, they belong together, while she-," Cammie almost continued, but she was quickly cut off by Abby.

"She has a name and Ziva, belongs with me," Abby said as she emphasized bother her lover's name and the beginning of her sentence.

"Whatever," Cammie scoffed before she flipped her hair and stormed off.

The group was silent for a moment as they all continued to look in the direction that Cammie left in.

"Well at least that's over," Kathy said breaking the angry silence and causing everyone to smile.

Suddenly music started to play inside and outside of the shed filled with people.

"Would you like to dance?" Abby asked as she offered her hand to Ziva.

"I would," Ziva said taking Abby's hand with a pleased smile.

Abby led Ziva out of the shed into a crowd of joking and dancing people with Kevin and Kathy following their example.

Abby pulled Ziva closer to her and Ziva wrapped her arms around Abby's neck and rested her head on Abby's shoulder. Abby took one of Ziva's hands from around her neck and wrapped her other arm around Ziva's waist before starting their slow dance.

"This is nice," Abby whispered into her lover's ear.

"Yes, it is," Ziva agreed.

They would have been content to spend the whole night like dancing in each other's arms, but something's was causing Ziva's curiosity to spike.

She was watching couple's head towards trucks and lie in the back of them side by side, she had also seen the couple's lie on blankets on the ground and do the same thing.

"Abby?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Abby hummed.

"Remember, we talked about lying on a blanket together?" Ziva asked shyly.

"Yes, I do. Do you want to do that?" Abby laughed lightly.

"I would very much like to, yes," Ziva replied pulling back and stopping their dance as she stared into Abby's bright green eyes.

Abby grabbed her hand and started quickly walking toward the front of the house where her father's truck was parked.

Abby opened the passenger door to her father's truck and surprised Ziva when she took her heels off and placed them in the seat, she then turned to Ziva expectantly.

"Why are we taking off our shoes?" Ziva asked as she started unbuckling her heels.

"It will be much easier to walk bare footed then it will be to walk in heels where we are going," Abby explained as she took the heels that Ziva handed to her, she then placed them on the seat next to hers.

Abby then reached farther into the truck and pulled out a large quilt, which she busied herself by folding it quickly.

Abby then handed then tucked the bundle under one arm and took Ziva's hand with her free one.


	21. Bad Memories Part 2

**So here is part two**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_Abby then reached farther into the truck and pulled out a large quilt, which she busied herself by folding it quickly._

_Abby then handed then tucked the bundle under one arm and took Ziva's hand with her free one._

* * *

Ziva did not see any reasons to take off their heels on the path they had taken until she noticed the dips and small pebbles in the dirt path they were walking.

Suddenly, Abby stopped and motioned for Ziva to do the same. Ziva could not see anywhere that seemed comfortable enough to lay the blanket and when she looked up all she could see was the leaves on the many trees.

Ziva felt shock and slight fear fill her when Abby stepped over to the edge of a drop off.

"Wait!" Ziva whispered loudly when she saw Abby's legs bunch up as she got ready to jump.

"Its alright," Abby said when she saw Ziva's worried expression through the darkness, "Stay here, I'll be right back," Abby assured her before she readied herself to jump down again.

Ziva felt fear rise in her as she watched Abby disappear off of the drop off, her heart felt as if it had stopped when she heard the thud that alerted her that Abby had reached the end of the drop off.

Ziva let out a sigh of relief when she saw Abby reappear from somewhere down the path.

"Where did you go?" Ziva asked with amazement as she took note that Abby no longer had the quilt tucked under her arm.

"I'll show you in a moment," Abby said before she surprised Ziva by turning around, slightly bending over in front of Ziva, grabbing the back of her knees and lifting Ziva up.

Ziva quickly wrapped her arms around Abby's neck and smiled brightly at the fact that Abby was the only person who still managed to surprise her after the amount of time they had known each other.

"I can walk, Abigail," Ziva informed Abby as she started walking down the path.

"I know, but it's a little uncomfortable to walk this way, I don't want your feet to hurt," Abby said as she turned and started cautiously walking down a small hill with pebbles and sticks sticking out of the ground.

"Cover your face, other wise you'll get scratched," Abby warned Ziva.

Ziva did as was asked of her, she quickly buried her face in the nape of Abby's neck.

It was a little while until Abby said it was okay for Ziva to lift her head, which she did.

When she looked up, they were walking along the side of a large pond that looked black in the night and it reflected the stars in the sky.

The green grass around seemed to be parted in one are that Abby was walking along, as if the path had been walked many times.

Finally, Abby came to a stop. Once again she surprised Ziva by, quickly pulling Ziva around until Ziva's legs were wrapped around her waist and she was looking up at Abby who was bending over to allow Ziva to fall onto the blanket.

Abby lowered Ziva onto the blanket before lying down beside her.

"I used to come down here all the time with Kevin, Kathy and Nick a few when I was young," Abby said as she placed a hand behind her head and looked up at the stars.

"Nick? Was he at the party?" Ziva asked as she turned on her side to look at Abby.

"No, Nick died when we were teenagers," Abby sighed as a glazed look grew over her eyes.

Something in her eyes told Ziva that something terrible had happened to Nick and that Abby knew exactly what that terrible thing was.

"Abigail, what happened to Nick?" Ziva asked her lover.

Abby sighed after a moment of silence, she turned on her side towards Ziva and cautiously looked her lover in the eyes.

"If I tell you what happened, I will have to tell you the whole story, promise me you will love me after you find out what I did?" Abby asked as she closed her eyes.

"Abigail," Ziva called softly as she leaned in a bit so that her face was closer to Abby's and she placed a soft and caring hand on Abby's cheek.

Ziva waited until Abby opened her eyes to continue.

"I will always love you, no matter what you do or what you have done," Ziva said solemnly.

Abby took a deep breath and she looked down at the blanket with a look that said she was seeing what had happened all over again.

"Nick's mom and dad died when he was five, leaving him with his older brother who was ten when they died. Everyone in town knew that Nick's older brother was taking care of him alone, but no one said anything to make it real. Nick's older brother started to smack him around when Nick was eight. A week after Nick turned fourteen, we stayed out all night because Nick was scared to go home, he said that his brother had been beating on him a lot harder lately, we all had to eventually go home though, when Nick went home, Kevin, Kathy and I all went with him that night,"

* * *

_"Its gonna be okay, Nick," a young girl with black pigtails drawled as she placed her hand comfortingly on a young boy's shoulder._

_"How can you be so sure, Abby?" Nick asked turning his head and looking through his short shaggy brown hair so that he could see her._

_"Because she's Abby, when is she wrong?" a boy with spiky brunette hair asked with a comforting smile._

_"I guess your right, Kevin," Nick said as he looked to Kevin with a nervous smile._

_"We'll be right there to protect you Nick, we stay together because that's what best friends do," a girl with blond hair and brown eyes said._

_"I know, Kathy, I'm just scared is all," Nick drawled._

_"We're here," Abby said solemnly as she looked as the house that was lit up in the dark._

_"Lets go," Nick said putting on a brave face as he walked into the house with his friends right behind him._

_"Where have you been?" A voice asked as the door shut behind them, closing them into their own little hell._

_"I was with my friends, Riley," Nick said bravely._

_"Your friends, huh? You don't have friends, your nothing?" sneered a tall boy with a slight stubble and wild green eyes._

_"That's not true," Abby said as she stepped up beside Nick and took his friend._

_"How dare you talk to me that way, you little bitch!" Riley growled as he raised his hand quickly and brought it down against Abby's cheek with a force that knocked her onto her butt._

_"Abby!" her friends cried out._

_Abby sat up and rubbed her cheek with tears in her eyes._

_"You can't do that!" Kevin yelled as he ran at Riley._

_Riley stumbled back a bit when Kevin collided with him, but he pushed Kevin away easily, this didn't stop Kevin from jumping onto Riley's back and wrapping his arms tightly around Riley's neck._

_Riley gasped for air and slammed his back and Kevin against the wall hard, causing Kevin to go limp and slide down the wall._

_"Kevin!" Kathy cried as she tried to run toward her crush, but she was quickly stopped when Riley picked her up by her hair and threw her towards the door._

_"GET OUT!" he roared with anger._

_Kathy did just that, but she didn't run home, no she ran in the direction of the police station to get help._

_"As for you," he sneered at his little brother as he crept toward him._

_"I'm not scared of you, Riley!" Nick yelled as his brother picked him up by the collar of his shirt._

_Abby could do nothing, but watch in fear as Riley started to throw his brother around before he sat on his brother and started to hit him._

_Then she remembered that Nick's dad had a cabinet of guns in the basement, she quickly got up and ran toward the basement door._

_As Abby ran down the stairs she ran over all the steps her dad had taught her when he taught her how to shoot a gun._

_Abby broke the glass to the gun cabinet and grabbed the shotgun, she then reached up on her tiptoes and grabbed the bullets off of the top shelf._

_Abby sat on her knees and quickly loaded the gun, after loading it Abby ran up the stairs as fast as her feet would take her._

_When she reached the room again, Nick was still struggling, but she could see that he was getting weaker._

_Abby pointed the gun towards the roof and pulled the trigger, the recoil threw her back onto her butt, this caused her to pull the trigger once more._

_Riley had noticed Abby with the gun and he had started running toward her when she fired the warning shot, what he didn't expect was for her to fall and for the gun to aim perfectly at him, he didn't expect her to accidentally pull the trigger again, causing the second bullet to burry itself into his chest._

_Abby sat there dazed for a moment at what had just happened, there was a deep pain in her own chest where the butt of the gun had hit her twice, finally Abby shook her head and got up before she ran to Nick's side._

_"Nick? Nick can you hear me?" Abby cried as she lifted his head into her lap._

_"Abby?" he groaned._

_"That's it, Nick, keep breathing, help will be here soon," Abby encouraged him._

_"Abby, your lip, its bleeding," Nick said as he reached up and touched her lip with his own bloody hand._

_Nick noticed the blood on his hand and he stared at it for a moment with tear filled eyes._

_"Oh no," he whispered as he let his hand fall._

_"No, no, Nick, don't think about it, everything is going to be okay Nick," she said with tear filled eyes of her own._

_"Abby, I hurt all over," he whimpered to her._

_"I know, Nick, I know," she sobbed as she looked down at his broken body._

_"Abby, will you stay with me, until I go, promise me you will?" he begged as his tears spilled over._

_"I promise, Nick, I promise," she sobbed and cried with desperation._

_It wasn't long after that when Nick took his last breath in her arms just as Abby started to hear the sirens._

_Abby broke down and bent over his body, sobbing, screaming, crying so hard that her throat would be raw for a week and a half afterwards._

* * *

"He died in my arms and I killed his murderer," Abby sobbed as she looked into Ziva's eyes, praying that Ziva would still love her.

"Oh, Abby," Ziva cooed as she pulled Abby into her arms and held her close while her lover shook from the sobs.


	22. Just a Bit of Horse Riding

**Sorry I haven't been posting the past few days, I had my birthday three days ago, then I had easter morning and dinner, so I have had a lot going on. **

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"He died in my arms and I killed his murderer," Abby sobbed as she looked into Ziva's eyes, praying that Ziva would still love her._

_"Oh, Abby," Ziva cooed as she pulled Abby into her arms and held her close while her lover shook from the sobs._

* * *

Ziva woke up to the warmth of the sun on her face, the feel of Abby's soft skin wrapped around her own body, and the soft quilt all around them.

Ziva quickly remembered the events of night before, she remembered Abby's story and she remembered holding her sobbing lover until they both fell asleep wrapped up in the quilt, surrounded by the tall grass, the quiet night air, and the peaceful creatures around them.

Ziva let out a content sigh and hid her face deeper into Abby's neck.

"Good morning," Abby whispered into Ziva's ear, her breath tickling Ziva's skin.

"Morning," Ziva mumbled against Abby's neck.

"I'm sorry, about last night, Ziva," Abby whispered as she played with one of Ziva's curls.

"Why are you sorry, my love?" Ziva asked with confusion.

"I kind of lost it after I finished telling you what happened," Abby explained with a bit of shame.

"Abby, I understand why you cried afterwards, it is not a good memory, it is a horrible one in fact," Ziva said soothingly as she rubbed her hands up and down Abby's back.

Abby smiled and pulled Ziva and herself into a sitting up position, the quilt fell onto there laps and they slightly parted, now Ziva's head was resting on Abby's shoulder and she had one arm around her waist.

Ziva looked around the beautiful meadow that she could now see much better.

The lake was large and beautiful, it was clear so that you could see everything in it and it also reflected the sky above it, all around was beautiful, bright green grass, across the lake was a bit of land that was filled with animals.

Ziva could see horses, cows, sheep, deer, and a few pigs.

"You see the big black one, there?" Abby asked as she pointed the large stallion out.

"Yes," Ziva nodded as she lifted her head off Abby's shoulder.

"That's Champyon," Abby said with a slight smile.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but don't you mean Champion?" Ziva asked.

"Normally, yes, but when I was little, I couldn't say it right, and I couldn't spell the word," Abby explained.

"I see, what about that one, the gold mare?" Ziva asked as she pointed the said horse out.

"That's Kindel, she belongs to Micah," Abby explained.

"The black and white paint?" Ziva asked as she pointed out the male horse.

"That is Oreo, he belongs to Jean," Abby explained once more.

"There are so many, are they all split up between the three of you?" Ziva asked.

"No, some of them belong to my parents, the other's belong to people in town, my mom just boards them," Abby explained.

"I see, so Champyon, he is the leader, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, he is also my prized horse, he's won more competitions then any of the other animals here," Abby said.

"He is a beautiful horse, has he fathered any foals or fillies?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, see the small light tan mare, the one with the dark brown mane and tail?" Abby asked as she pointed her out.

"Yes, I do," Ziva said as she spotted the said mare running about and heading towards the stallion.

"That's Cleo, short for Cleopatra, because when I was younger in middle school I was obsessed with her and Mark Antony's romance, but she is the only horse that he has fathered a foal with, he won't mate with any other mare, I have never heard of anything like it, Abby explained.

"Strange, who does she belong too?" Ziva asked as she watched the beautiful mare nuzzle her mate before letting out a shrill whiney and running off with Champyon fallowing her.

"She doesn't belong to anyone, she won't let anyone ride her," Abby explained.

They stayed silent for a moment as they watched the heard of animals.

"Can I try?" Ziva asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Abby looked at her with shock and concern in her wide green eyes, she didn't much mind the thought of riding a horse, but why did she have to pick Cleo, Abby had seen many people get bucked off and kicked by that little mare.

"Are you sure you want to try to ride her," Abby asked in a scared voice.

"Yes, I have a theory that I will tell you, after we test it," Ziva explained.

Abby looked down with a sigh, she could never resist Ziva's requeast and she herself knew it, finally she gave in.

"Fine," she sighed.

* * *

"Ziva, you might want to stand back," Kevin warned as he and Kathy stepped away from the fence.

"Why?" Ziva asked as she stepped away from the fence as she watched Abby start to try putting a harness and rope on the mare.

The small mare turned and kicked at Abby, who had ducked out of the way, before running at the fence.

"That's why," he said as Cleo kicked at the fence.

Abby made a clicking noise and Champyon walked over to her.

The three stood and watched as Abby pet her horse and kissed the middle of his face, slowly Cleo made her way over to them.

When she was standing in front of Abby, Abby slowly wrapped the harness around the mare's face, and fastened it.

"Kevin, go help her," Kathy said as Abby started walking both horses into the barn.

Kevin ran ahead of the two woman and disappeared into the barn.

"I hope, you don't get hurt to badly," Kathy teased as she and Ziva walked toward the barn to join up with their lovers.

"I hope so too, I have a theory though," Ziva said with a smile.

"Let me guess, you think that you are meant to be with Abby and that since Champyon is Abby's horse and he won't mate with anyone besides Cleo, that she might be meant to be your horse, because you are Abby's 'mate'," Kathy said putting air quotation marks around the word mate.

"How did you know?" Ziva asked.

"Because Cammie had the same idea and Cleo bucked her off about five feet away," Kathy laughed at the memory.

"Hopefully this time its different," Ziva laughed.

"Yes hopefully, cause I think Abby just might have Micah put Cleo down if she does that to you," Kathy teased.

"That would be a shame, she is a beautiful horse," Ziva said as they entered the barn just in time to see Abby finish putting the bridal on the mare.

"Alright Ziver, come here," Abby said beckoning Ziva to her.

"I'm going to have you lead her out of the barn to get her more used to you," Abby said handing the reins to Ziva.

"Okay," Ziva said as she pet Cleo and took the reins.

Ziva did just that as Abby walked besides her, ready to pull her lover out of the way of danger at any moment.

"Have you ever ridden before?" Abby asked as she patted Cleo's side.

"Yes, I rode frequently when I was younger," Ziva answered her lover.

"Alright, lets see what happens, Abby said in an unsure voice.

Kevin came over and held Cleo's reins and watched as Abby helped Ziva climb up onto the horse and get settled.

The only sound that was made in the few minutes afterwards was the sound of Cleo letting out a sigh as she shifted from side to side.

Kevin handed Ziva the reins and Ziva lightly kicked the horses side to signal for her to go forward.

Abby and Kevin watched in astonishment along with Kathy as the mare simply stayed calm and did as she was supposed to.

"Ziva, try getting her to trot," Kevin called in shock.

Ziva made a clicking noise and Cleo started to trot about.

"I don't believe it," Kevin said in astonishment.

"Neither do I," Abby whispered.

"Oh my god," they all heard Kathy gasp from behind the fence.

"Alright Ziva stop her, we'll be right back," Abby called as she ran back in the barn with Kevin.

Kevin checked with Kathy to see if he could go with him and she had of course approved and allowed him to go with his best friend.

Kevin readied a red-brown horse male horse by the name of Rebel and led him out of the barn along with Abby and her horse.

Abby quickly got onto Champyon and waited until Kevin was on Rebel before she rode up next to Ziva.

"I still can't believe she is letting you ride her," Abby said in shock.

"My theory was correct," Ziva said with a smug smile.

"I guess so," Abby laughed.

"What are we waiting for, lets go," Ziva said excitedly.

With that Ziva let out a few clicking noises and lightly kicked the horses sides before Cleo sped off catching both Kevin and Abby off guard, both quickly recovered and rode after her.


	23. Five reasons why I love you

**Alright, I have had to rewrite this now, I accidentally erased everything once.** **I know its supposed to be cold, but I had this idea and I needed to get it on here. **

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"What are we waiting for, lets go," Ziva said excitedly._

_With that Ziva let out a few clicking noises and lightly kicked the horses sides before Cleo sped off catching both Kevin and Abby off guard, both quickly recovered and rode after her._

* * *

Ziva pulled back on the reins, signaling the horse to slow down before stopping completely.

Ziva then turned around a bit to watch as Abby and Kevin caught up.

"Yeesh, Ziva, I know you like riding, but I think the horses need a bit of a break," Abby laughed.

Ziva smiled kindly at her lover before turning back around and looking around the pasture.

They were now on the opposite side of the lake from where they had slept the night before.

"Hey Abby, sure is warm out today," Kevin said with a smirk as he looked out at the lake.

Abby caught on to what her friend was thinking very quickly.

She looked over at the tree, before she turned back to her friend.

"Yeah it is, want to go get Kathy in the truck, I still haven't shown Ziva the tree," Abby whispered so that Ziva couldn't hear their conversation.

"Yes, I'll meet you there, he whispered with excitement in return.

"Abigail, what are you two whispering about?" Ziva asked with an accusing voice.

"Nothing," both Abby and Kevin at the same time with wide, cheesy grins.

"Funny, I don't believe you," Ziva said with narrowed eyes.

Abby said nothing, but she climbed off her horse as Kevin sped away.

Ziva went to do the same when Abby put a hand on her leg.

"Stay up there," Abby said to her.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked when Abby took the reins from her and pulled the reins back over the horse's so that she could lead it.

"Leading your horse," Abby said as she started walking in the direction of the lake, she knew that Champyon would follow loyally.

"Where are you leading us?" Ziva asked.

"Its a surprise," Abby said with a smug smile.

"Abby," Ziva laughed.

Usually, Ziva hated surprises, but as usual, Abby was one of the exceptions to this. One of the reasons she had fallen in love with Abby was because Abby was full of surprises, and she loved each and every one of these surprises.

"Relax Ziva, just enjoy the ride," Abby chuckled.

Ziva sighed, but gave in and leaned over on the horse.

Ziva decided to close her eyes and count all of the reasons why she had fallen in love with Abby.

_"One, her heart, she has the biggest and most caring heart,"_ Ziva thought with a goofy smile.

_"Two, she is full of surprises,"_ Ziva slightly laughed at this.

Abby smiled at the sound of Ziva laughter, she didn't need to know what made her laugh, she was just happy that Ziva was happy.

_"Three, the way she gets excited when she gets a hit on the case,"_ Ziva thought with a smile as she thought of those many particular times.

_"Four, her sense of humor," _Ziva thought of the many times Abby had slightly laughed in the lab, she never seemed to actually laugh, just a slight chuckle, but Ziva guessed that it was just Abby's laugh.

_"Five, her many, many tattoos,"_ Ziva thought with a smirk.

"We're here, Ziva," Abby said breaking Ziva's thoughts, which was probably a good thing, Ziva knew that list would have gone on much longer.


	24. Thin Blankets

**I know its been a while, but I have had a lot of stuff going on in my life, but here is the long overdue chapter.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"Five, her many, many tattoos," Ziva thought with a smirk._

_"We're here, Ziva," Abby said breaking Ziva's thoughts, which was probably a good thing, Ziva knew that list would have gone on much longer._

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes and sat up and looked on at what was in front of her. It was the lake that they had slept next to last night, only it was now seen from a completely different angle and now that it was day, Ziva could notice all of its bewildering details.

It was surrounded by woods mostly but another part of it was outlined by the pasture that the horses ran in.

Ziva spotted an old and large tree not far off that was on the very edge of a slight drop off that led into the lake.

"Why are we here?" she asked without looking at her lover.

Abby opened her mouth to answer her question when Kevin drove up in his truck with his pregnant wife in the passenger seat.

Ziva took note that Kevin and Kathy were both in swim wear and that Kevin was extremely excited.

When the truck stopped Kevin practically jumped out of the car and walked up to them.

"You ready for this?" he asked Abby with a wide smile.

"Just one second," Abby said as she held one finger up and turned to her girlfriend.

"You are feeling better, right?" Abby asked.

"Abigail, we have been through this, yes. Now, will you please tell me what's going on?" Ziva asked as she dismounted the horse and stood next to Abby.

"One second," Abby said as she held her finger up once again and turned to her friend.

"Now we are ready," she said with a smile.

* * *

"Abby, what are we doing?" Ziva asked again as they stopped beside the lone tree Ziva had seen earlier.

"You will see," Abby smiled at her.

Kevin surprised Ziva when he ran by them both and leaped into the tree before starting to climb.

Ziva had opened her mouth to ask what it was that he was doing, but she was quickly distracted by her girlfriend who was taking off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked in a bewildered voice.

"Taking of some of my cloths," Abby answered as if it were the simplest thing in the word before she started to unbutton her pants.

"What do you mean, some of your cloths?" Ziva asked as she watched her girlfriend take off her pants and stand before her in her bra and panties.

"I mean that this is as far as I am going with taking off my cloths," Abby said simply.

Ziva found herself with a loss of words as she once again marveled at the beauty that was Abby's pale skin.

"Your turn," Abby said as she surprised Ziva by quickly reaching forward and pulling her shirt over Ziva's head.

"I still don't see why we are doing this," Ziva said as she watched Abby place her shirt on top of her own.

"You will," Abby giggled as she reached for the button on Ziva's pants, Abby had already made Ziva take off her shoes and sock before all of this started.

Ziva put her hands in the way of Abby's to stop them.

"I can do it," she said softly as she started to undo the button.

She didn't want to think about Abby taking her cloths off when her friends where near by.

Just as soon as Ziva had put her pants in the pile of clothing, a rope fell out of the tree fallowed by Kevin with a bright and excited smile.

Ziva took note of Kathy watching them from the small beach like patch that she had found.

Neither Abby or Ziva seemed to realize that Kevin had moved behind them and out of sight when Abby turned back to her lover.

"Still don't know what we are doing?" she asked with a smile.

"No I do not know what we are doing, will you please tell me?" Ziva asked with a bit of annoyance.

Abby opened her mouth to answer, but she was quickly interrupted when Kevin rammed into her, wrapping his arms around her body and propelling them both, over the drop off and into the lake.

Ziva watched the surface of the water with slight shock at what she had just witnessed.

It wasn't long until both friends resurfaced laughing at the joke that had been played.

"Got you good, huh Abs?" Kevin asked with a smile as he backed up into a deeper part of the lake.

"Whatever," Abby said with a smile as she sent one more splash his way before turning back to her girlfriend.

"What about now?" she teased as she walked up to the drop off and stayed in the water that was about waist deep where she stood.

"I think I got it," Ziva said with a smile as she sat down at the drop off and let her legs rest in the cool water.

Abby crossed her arms and let them rest on Ziva's legs as she looked up at her lover.

"I thought it would be fun," Abby said with a smile.

"It was a good idea," Ziva said calmly back as she tucked a strand of stray hair behind Abby's ear.

Suddenly, a very devious smile formed on Abby's lips.

"What are you thinking about?" Ziva asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing in particular," Abby said in a sneaky voice as she started uncrossing her arms.

"Abigail don't -" Ziva was quickly cut off when Abby grabbed each of her legs and pulled Ziva against her body before falling backward into the water, completely submerging her lover in water.

Abby let Ziva go and swam a bit away before resurfacing and facing her lover's wrath.

"When I catch you, you are in so much trouble," Ziva snapped before she lunged toward Abby and Abby backed up into the deeper water where Kevin was.

"Don't lead her over here, your the one in trouble, not me!" Kevin said loudly as he waded the water.

"Nice try, Kev, but if I'm going down, your going down with me," Abby said to him as she swam next to him.

Abby suddenly got another plan before Ziva had reached them.

Abby took a deep breath and ducked under the water. She quickly located her lover, swam over to her without disturbing the surface of the water, and she quickly grabbed her legs and pulled her under.

Abby acted quickly as she located Ziva's lips and kissed them before letting of her lover.

She was surprised when she found that Ziva had quickly taken a large breath before she had been pulled under. Ziva showed her this when she brought her lover's lips back to her own, she wasted no time entering her lover's mouth with her tongue.

Abby couldn't believe what was happening, this was something she had only ever seen in movies, it was something she had always wanted to try, but had never actually done it.

The need for air quickly made itself noticeable and the two reluctantly separated and swam to the surface of the water.

"Thank goodness, I thought you two had died down there," Kevin teased loudly.

"Oh, hush, Kevin," Abby said as she sent another splash his way.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Abby asked as she wrapped a towel around her lover and held her close from behind.

"Mmm... yes I did, thank you for the experience," Ziva whispered with a content smile.

They had been given a ride back to the house from Kevin, but when they got back it was already dark both outside and in the house.

Abby walked around to Ziva's side and gently grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Come on, lets get upstairs before we wake anyone up," Abby whispered as she started to leave Ziva upstairs.

They quickly and quietly made their way to Abby's old room where Abby opened the door and waited for Ziva to enter before she shut the door behind them.

"You should take of your wet cloths," Abby said as she walked over to her closet and started rummaging around in it.

Ziva dropped the towel and looked down at her body, she was still only in her underwear and bra.

"Is this your way of getting me into bed?" Ziva teased with a smirk as she started to peal the wet garments off.

"Something tells me I would rather remove them myself if we are talking about me getting you into bed," Abby teased in return.

Ziva kept her back to her lover and continued to undress.

She was slightly surprised when a warm blanket was put over her shoulders, then a pair of arms wrapped her around her waist, pulling her into another bare body.

Abby nuzzled Ziva's neck with a smile as she let herself slightly fall onto the bed with Ziva landing in her lap.

"I love you," Abby whispered to her lover.

"I love you too, Abigail," Ziva replied as she untangled one of her arms out of the blanket and used it to hold Abby's head to her affectionately.

Neither seemed incredibly bothered by the fact that they were both naked and the only thing separating their bare bodies was a thin blanket. They were simply content to be near each without being interrupted.

They stayed like that for a little while before Ziva let out a small yawn and Abby chuckled at this.

"I guess we should sleep," Abby said with a small smile.

"Yes," Ziva agreed as she stood up with the blanket still wrapped around her body.

Both of them climbed into bed and Abby pulled Ziva into her and against her body, the only thing between them, was a thin, navy blue, blanket.


	25. The Queen To Her Kingdom

**I am kind of board right now so I am catching up on my writing. Yes I got the character Jolene of of Dolly Parton's song Jolene.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"Yes," Ziva agreed as she stood up with the blanket still wrapped around her body._

_Both of them climbed into bed and Abby pulled Ziva into her and against her body, the only thing between them, was a thin, navy blue, blanket._

* * *

__Abby woke up with her sleeping lover still in her arms.

She lifted her head slightly and smiled down at the sight of Ziva sleeping. However, the sight made Abby's heart hurt just a little bit. When they went back to Washington, Ziva would no longer keep her peaceful look, she would put back on her guarded one, Abby would only see it when they were alone instead of all the time like Abby saw it now.

Abby's thoughts drifted off onto something connected to Ziva's guarded look. Tony, the thought of him alone made Abby's blood boil, but Abby quickly shook the thoughts away, she would deal with him when the time came and that time would be soon, they would be leaving soon.

Abby focused on the woman lying in her arms and the soft smile replaced the thin straight line on her lips.

Abby leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Ziva's shoulder and looked down once more at her lover with a smile on her face.

Abby gently reached forward and brushed a few stray hairs behind Ziva's ear and with that Ziva started to stir.

Ziva let out a groan and Abby snorted with amusement.

Ziva turned over onto her back and wrapped her arm on the other side of Abby and Abby lifted herself slightly when Ziva continued to shift until Abby had her stomach on top of Ziva's and Ziva was looking up at her lover through the dark tresses that framed her face.

"Good morning, my love," Ziva sighed with content.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Abby said as she leaned down and placed a tiny kiss on Ziva's shoulder.

"I slept well knowing that I was in your arms," Ziva said with a content smile.

Abby smiled and pecked Ziva's lips.

Abby smiled down at her lover when she pulled back and she opened her mouth to say something when they were interrupted.

"Abigail Scuito!" came a loud screech before the door was slammed open revealing a very angry looking Gloria.

Abby quickly leaped out of the bed with a sheet wrapped around her, the stance she landed in was one showing that you weren't going to back down, as if she had expected to be attacked.

"How dare you disrespect me like this!" Gloria yelled, she was so furious that she didn't even bother to sign her words as she said them.

"What are you talking about?" Abby said loudly in return.

"First, you brought an unholy woman into my home, one in which you have taken part in unholy acts with. Then, you leave two nights ago and then you don't return until last night, no one knew where you were! You were probably out somewhere with your little hussy doing only God knows what!" she yelled.

That was when Abby had the last straw.

"Ziva," she said over her shoulder.

"Go get dressed, there are some cloths in the bathroom," Abby said as she pointed to the bathroom.

Ziva quietly did as Abby asked, she knew that her lover had good reason for not wanting her to be there.

Abby waited until the bathroom door was shut, then she turned back to her mother. Her eyes blazed with a fire that Gloria had never seen in them, but she didn't show her fear.

"How dare I disrespect you like that?" Abby asked through clenched teeth while she signed her words.

"How dare you disrespect me and my lover like that," Abby hissed.

Gloria opened her mouth to make a retort, but Abby quickly stopped her.

"You have made me look bad in front of her the whole time we have been here, you make a disgrace of yourself with the way you act about anybody who is the slightest bit different," Abby hissed.

Gloria was taken back at this.

"She is not a hussy or unholy, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and if you can't handle that, then after tonight you can stay the Hell away from the both of us. I didn't want to come here for this very reason, but she convinced me to give you a chance. Now you have proven my point that I shouldn't have let you meet her," Abby continued.

Gloria seemed to have mixed emotions at this point, she realized that she was losing her daughter.

"So get over yourself, she is an amazingly huge part of my life and she's not going anywhere anytime soon," Abby growled before shutting the door in her mother's face.

Abby dropped the sheet and turned to where her suitcase was. She listened as the door opened and Ziva stepped out of the bathroom, but she stayed quiet as Abby got dressed.

Abby started to pack certain things back into the suitcases.

"I am sorry," Ziva said quickly as she looked down at her hands that were fiddling with each other.

Abby stood up straight and looked over at the woman with a confused face.

"Why?" she asked with confusion.

"I did not mean to come between you and your mother, Abigail, maybe I should just leave you be," Ziva said in a strangled voice.

"No!" Abby said loudly and quickly causing Ziva to look up at her lover.

Abby's face was full of shock and fear.

"Please don't. Ziva I can't live without you, didn't I prove that to you already?" Abby asked in a strangled voice before she looked down to hide her face in her hair as she tried to hide her watering eyes.

Ziva felt her heart shatter at her lover's pain, the suggestion that she had made had made her want to go back through torture rather than suggest that she leave her lover.

Ziva ran to her lover and quickly found herself being embraced by her lover's soft, protecting and loving arms.

"I do will never be able to leave you," she whispered into Abby's ear.

Abby pulled Ziva tightly against her and whispered into her ear.

"Ziva, you are my life now, nothing is worth losing you," she whispered before placing a kiss on her earlobe.

They stood like that for a while until Abby pulled back and looked into her lover's eyes.

"Can you get the earrings I gave you, we have to pack, we are leaving tomorrow morning," Abby said softly before she kissed Ziva's nose.

"I will get them," Ziva said before she ran to the bathroom to retrieve the earrings.

Abby had found her little white box and took the earrings when Ziva handed them to her and put them inside before packing the white box in her suitcase.

"There, all packed," Abby said with a satisfied smile.

"Now what do we do," Ziva asked as she sat on the bed with a sneaky smile and her legs crossed.

Abby smiled and purposely fell forward, she pinned Ziva against the bed and held both of her wrist above her head.

"Now what? I am entirely. At your mercy," Ziva teased slowly with a teasing smile.

"Now," Abby paused to keep her lover hanging on the edge of her words.

"I do as I wish with you and your body," Abby teased with a smirk.

With that Abby lightly bit down on her lover's shoulder, it wasn't really a bite, she had simply placed her teeth on her lover's skin.

She felt Ziva's breath hitch and replaced her teeth with her lips and kissed the skin she found. Abby laid soft kisses across her lovers shoulder until she came to where her shoulder met her neck, then Abby pressed her mouth against her lover and suck on the skin she found there.

Ziva let out a soft moan and Abby smiled at the sound.

After a few moments of sucking on the sensitive skin, Abby pulled back before she left a mark and she blew lightly on the skin causing small goosebumps to form on Ziva's skin and sending a cold shiver down her back.

Ziva turned her head and Abby met her lips in a kiss.

Ziva loved the way Abby kissed, so many of her previous lovers had kissed her roughly, using their teeth to bite and bruise her lips, they kissed her with hunger and lust, but Abby wasn't like those previous lovers.

Abby kissed her tenderly, she was soft and loving when there lips danced and there was no rushing hunger for something more behind the kiss. Abby didn't roughly grab her body or leave her with bruises or red marks from not being careful enough. The closest thing that came to one of those angry red marks or dark bruises was the small kisses on her neck that came close to leaving hickeys and Ziva didn't mind those, she rather enjoyed them.

Abby released Ziva's wrist and she wrapped her arms under Ziva and around her waist and Ziva quickly wrapped her arms around Abby's neck.

Abby slipped her hands under Ziva's shirt and they softly caressed her back.

Ziva broke the kiss and arched her back at the feeling it gave her when Abby's nails lightly skimmed the skin in the middle of her back.

Abby connected her mouth with Ziva's neck once again as she listened to Ziva pant.

Abby felt the urge to move her hands higher and unhook her lover's bra, but she resisted.

Abby pulled her mouth away from Ziva's neck, but she kept her hands on her back as she waited for Ziva to regain her breath.

Ziva laid her back flat again and she rested a hand behind her head as she looked on at her lover.

"I love you," she smiled.

"And I you, my sweet," Abby smiled in return.

She pulled her hands out from under Ziva and she lifted herself off of her lover before helping her up.

"Come on," Abby said as she grabbed her wallet off of the dresser.

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked as she got up, fixed her shirt and followed her lover as they left the room.

"To get breakfast,"Abby said with a smile as she grabbed Ziva's hand and led her out of the house.

* * *

"How is it? Abby asked as Ziva took a sip of her coffee, neither of them felt particularly hungry, so they just got a coffee instead.

"It is actually very good," Ziva smiled at her lover.

"You sound surprised," Abby teased as she took a sip of her own coffee.

"I am, it is a small and old dinner, I did not know what to expect," Ziva shrugged and rested her hand on the table.

Abby reached forward and held her lover's hand, she had to bring this up now, before it was too late.

"Ziva, I have something important I would like to talk to you about," Abby said as she looked at their joined hands.

"Alright what is it?" Ziva asked with slight concern.

"I only bring this up now, because I don't want it to grow inside of me and then I take it out on you, but I would like to talk about out citation with Tony," Abby said as she finally looked up at Ziva.

Ziva took a deep breath and let it out.

"Alright, Abby, say what you need to say, I am listening," Ziva said as she leaned forward slightly and set her coffee on the table so that she could take Abby's hand in both of hers.

Abby set her coffee down, leaned forward a bit and rested her now free hand to cover Ziva's.

"I understand that you don't want conflict between Tony and I, but the truth is that as long as he keeps up his act, there is going to be conflict between Tony and I. I just want to know if there is any part of your heart that belongs to him," Abby closed her eyes and braced herself for the worse possible answer.

"Abigail," Ziva paused and waited until Abby opened her eyes to continue.

"You are the one I love and I can see he is causing you pain, my heart belongs to you and you alone, it could never belong to him," Ziva assured her.

Abby gave her a sad smile.

"Then I will fight for you even though I don't have to, I meant it when I said that you are my life now, Ziva," Abby said as she leaned forward and kissed her lover's hands.

"And you are mine, Abigail. I will be by your side throughout your battle with, Tony," she said with determination.

Abby smiled with sudden amusement.

"You will be the queen for my kingdom and I your loyal knight," Abby whispered with a smile.

Ziva chuckled and waited as Abby continued.

"I'm sorry my queen, but I will not allow, Tony to have you," Abby said with a flash of challenge in her eyes.

"Nor would I want you to allow it," Ziva agreed.

She knew the two friend's relationship, would never be the same.


	26. Going Home

**I am trying to get this up before, but if it doesn't get up before I leave, forgive me if this chapter is crappy.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"Nor would I want you to allow it," Ziva agreed._

_She knew the two friend's relationship, would never be the same._

* * *

"Let me drive you home, please?" Micah begged Abby once more.

Abby groaned with her head in her hands while she sat in the chair in the living room.

Ziva stood next to her, leaning on Abby's chair, she covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. It was now dark outside and they were supposed to have left about an hour ago, but then Jean and Micah started begging Abby to let them take the two women home and Abby had argued that she didn't want them to.

"Why do you want drive us home, give me one good reason and I will let you drive us home," Abby said through her hands.

"So that we can spend more time with you, we will leave once you and Ziva are dropped off," Micah tried to reason with his stubborn sister.

"Micah, if I don't drive I will be sleeping, cuddled up with my girlfriend in the back seat," Abby argued with her brother.

Ziva smiled and she rubbed Abby's back for a short moment at the mention of the two of them cuddling in the back seat of a car on the ride home.

"Still, anytime spent together is still time spent together even if some of us are not conscious for the time spent together," Micah argued with a kind smile.

"You really are a butt kisser," Abby sighed into her hands.

Micah raised his eyebrows and bit his lip.

"Soooooo," he said as he waited for the answer.

"Fine, whatever, I don't really give a shit," Abby yawned as she finally pulled her head out of her hands for the first time.

"Yes!" Micah cheered.

"Alright, lets get the car packed and then lets get going," Abby said tiredly as she stood up.

* * *

"Bye, dad," Abby signed when she pulled back from their hug outside of the car.

"Bye sweetheart," he signed in return.

Abby stepped back and watched as her father enveloped Ziva in a hug as well.

Ziva pulled back allowing him to see her face before she spoke.

"Thank you, for welcoming me into your home," Ziva said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure," Thomas smiled in return.

Abby turned to her mother and her smile faltered.

Gloria swallowed thickly with an emotionless face before she surprised Abby by throwing her arms around Abby's shoulder.

Abby's eyes went wide and Ziva's mouth dropped, because for the first time Abby didn't know whether or not to hug someone back when she was being hugged.

Gloria pulled back and she stepped back, for a few moments she stayed silent as she studied the two women.

"I don't agree with you two being together and don't expect me to try to understand her religion, because I won't," Gloria paused as she spoke to her daughter.

"But, I guess I could try to be more tolerating of the two of you being together," Gloria said slowly.

Abby pulled Ziva into her as she wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Thank you, mom," Abby said with a slight smile.

"Alright everyone get in the car," Micah called into the night air.

Abby opened the back of the van and allowed Ziva to crawl in first before she followed her.

Once inside the car, Abby shut the door and stopped Ziva from putting on her seat belt.

"Come here," Abby said as she started to lie down on the long seat.

Abby pulled the smaller woman on top of herself.

As Micah started to pull the van out of the drive way, Abby made herself comfortable by wrapping one arm around Ziva's waist and the other underneath her head.

Ziva rested her head on Abby's shoulder and the top of her chest as she lay on top of her and she let out a content sigh, it felt good to be this intimate with someone, to not have to constantly worry about her body being in its utmost top shape just to please Abby, in their relation ship it was about so much more than just attraction to each other's body, not to say that they weren't attracted to each other's body because they were, but it was nice to be in a relationship that wasn't based on sex.

"I love you," Abby whispered loud enough that only she and Ziva could hear.

Ziva smiled at the three words that made her heart flutter every time Abby said them.

"I love you too," Ziva whispered in return.

* * *

"Oi you two, wake up," Micah called from the front seat very loudly causing Abby and Ziva to startle and jump up as they awoke.

"Woah, Woah, its okay, Micah, I told you not to do that," Jean said as she both scolded her brother and assured her sister and her girlfriend that everything was alright.

Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva's waist once more as she sat up causing Ziva to sit back on her caffs.

"Where are we?" Abby asked in a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"Where at your apartment, Abs," he said.

Abby opened the door and eased Ziva off of her lap before she started to grab some of their bags out of the very back of the van.

It wasn't long before Micah and Jean started to help, the three of the refused to let Ziva touch anything besides the door to Abby's apartment.

Abby set the bags down in the living room and she kissed Ziva's cheek.

"Go on into the bedroom, I'll be there soon," Abby told her.

Ziva nodded and she said her goodbyes to Jean and Micah before she left for Abby's bedroom.

Abby said her goodbyes to her siblings and she led them out before she shut the door, letting out a long sigh she headed for her bedroom.

Abby found Ziva sitting at the edge of her bed with a sly smile in only her panties and for a moment Abby worried, she was way to tired to be partaking in any love making activities.

Abby's mouth dropped slightly as she tried to find a way to tell Ziva that she didn't want to make love with her that night.

Ziva almost laughed at her lover's struggling, but she regained her composure as she spoke.

"Now I know we have been waiting until we get back to make love, but you and I are too tired to even start that long and pleasurable activity and we are going back to work tomorrow, so how about we both just go to sleep tonight?" Ziva said with the same sly smile.

Abby breathe a sigh of relief and she purposely fell onto the bed, causing Ziva to laugh.

Abby undressed into the same state of dress that Ziva was in and then the two women crawled up the bed and under the blanket. Abby then enveloped Ziva in her arms as Ziva curled into her, they then waited for sleep to consume them both.


	27. Being To Cute

**So I'm finally home, which means I actually have access to my laptop which means more updates to my fics. I hope you guys didn't think I gave up on them or something cause I din't I just had to go to New York (not New York City) to visit some family and I had to take care of some depressing stuff, but anyways, I'm a little rusty so forgive me if this chapter completely sucks.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_Abby undressed into the same state of dress that Ziva was in and then the two women crawled up the bed and under the blanket. Abby then enveloped Ziva in her arms as Ziva curled into her, they then waited for sleep to consume them both._

* * *

Abby woke up to the feeling of someone gently shaking her.

"Abby, come on sweetheart," Ziva said before she placed a kiss on Abby's shoulder.

Abby let out a groan as she opened her eyes to see Ziva's brown ones.

"Good morning," Abby whispered as she leaned forward and kissed Ziva's nose.

Ziva smiled at her lover's affection.

"Good morning," Ziva said in return.

"Not that I don't enjoy being awake as long as your near, but why did you wake me again?" Abby chuckled.

"Because we are going to be late if I didn't at least wake you now," Ziva answered.

Abby groaned and buried her face in Ziva's hair.

"Don't wanna go to work," Abby whined.

"That is a first," Ziva laughed.

Abby laughed along with her lover.

* * *

Abby picked at her nails as she looked out the window as Ziva drove to NCIS headquarters.

Ziva saw her lover's nervousness and she place a hand over one of her lover's.

"What's wrong love? Why are you so nervous?" Ziva asked as she pulled into the parking garage and parked her car.

Abby waited until Ziva turned off the car before she spoke, but even then she couldn't find the nerve to speak.

"Come on, Abby, speak to me, what is the problem?" Ziva said as she moved her hand and placed it comfortingly on Abby's thigh.

Abby looked to her lover and swallowed before she finally spoke.

"I'm just nervous about seeing Tony after everything," Abby admitted.

Ziva sighed and she rubbed her thumb back and forth on Abby's smooth porcelain skin.

"Abby you know I would never choose Tony over you, he is cruel, angry, and extremely jealous," Ziva listed off the things that made her dislike Tony.

Abby scoffed and smiled slightly.

"Yes, but he wasn't always like that, he was once the class clown, the man that you had feelings for," Abby argued.

Ziva nodded slowly as she realized what was bothering Abby.

"Yes, I may have felt something for Tony, but even at that time, the feelings I had for him did not match up to the ones I had for you," Ziva said to her lover.

Ziva cupped Abby's face with both of her hands and she looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Abigail Sciuto and only you, I belong to you and only you," Ziva said before she planted her lips against Abby's.

"So just to be sure, you don't have feelings for him right?" Abby asked mockingly.

Ziva laughed at her lover before she spoke.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, those feelings are long gone," Ziva said before she captured Abby's lips once more.

Abby smiled into the kiss and hummed her laughter.

When Abby pulled back far enough to look into Ziva's eyes she smiled softly and cupped Ziva's cheek.

"So beautiful," Abby whispered making Ziva blush slightly.

"Sweet talker," Ziva said through her blush.

Abby leaned forward to kiss Ziva again when there was a sharp rapping on the passenger side window.

Abby turned her head slowly to see McGee standing outside of the car with an amused smile.

"Come on you two, stop fogging up the windows, your gonna be late," McGee laughed.

"Come on McGee, your ruining all of my fun," Abby said as she and Ziva got out of the car and caught up with him.

Abby put one hand in the pocket of her white lab coat and she put the other arm around Ziva's shoulder as they walked into the NCIS building.

They all stepped into the elevator and as they stood there Abby and Ziva quickly became distracted by each other.

Abby was whispering sweet nothings into Ziva's ear causing the israeli to blush and smile brightly.

"Alright its official, you two are too cute," McGee said as he covered his eyes with one hand.

Abby laughed and put her free hand up in defense.

"Its her fault," Abby said as she then pointed at Ziva with her free hand.

Ziva scoffed in disbelief as she pulled away from the arm that had still been wrapped around her shoulders.

"My fault, how is it my fault?" Ziva asked in shock.

Abby smiled softly at her lover as she cupped her face before she spoke.

"You see my darling its quite simple, you are just too cute to resist," Abby explained before she leaned forward and kissed Ziva's nose.

McGee dramatically made a choking sound as he grabbed his throat with both of his hands.

"Oh no, I'm dying of cuteness overload," he strained out causing Abby to laugh at him.

McGee joined Abby in her laughter and Ziva smiled at the two friends.

"Seriously though, you two might want to tone it down, Tony still is acting like Abby stole you from him," McGee warned the two women.

Abby held her arms out slightly and waited for Ziva to walk into them, when she did Abby wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't care what Tony has to say, I didn't steal Ziva from him, she was never his to begin with," Abby defended herself.

"Abby speaks the truth when she says these things," Ziva defended her lover as well.

"I know that Abby didn't steal you away from Tony, its not me you have to defend yourselves from, its Tony," McGee explained with his hands up showing that he meant no offense.

"Thank you, McGee Ziva smiled at him while still in Abby's embrace.

They all stood in silence for a moment before they were interrupted by the ding of the elevator doors opening.


	28. She Belongs To Her

**I've been meaning to get to this chapter quicker, but I kept putting it off, so finally, here it is.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"Thank you, McGee Ziva smiled at him while still in Abby's embrace._

_They all stood in silence for a moment before they were interrupted by the ding of the elevator doors opening._

* * *

As they all turned the corner while walking out of the elevator, Ziva felt Abby stop breathing as she spotted Tony.

Ziva slowed herself and Abby down and she stepped in front of Abby, causing the woman to come to a complete stop.

Ziva looked at Abby's face to see that the Goth wasn't looking at her, instead she had her glare locked on Tony, who still hadn't noticed her or Ziva.

"Abby," Ziva said as she cupped Abby's face and forced the woman to look down at her.

Ziva then placed one hand over Abby's heart and looked deep into her eyes.

"Breathe," Ziva told her calmly.

Abby released the breath that she had been holding as she looked down at her lover.

"Sorry," Abby said quietly as she laid her hands on Ziva's hips.

Ziva wrapped her arms around Abby's neck as she tried to calm Abby even further.

"I love you," Ziva whispered into Abby's ear.

Abby smiled and kissed Ziva's temple as she allowed herself to be calmed by her gorgeous lover.

"I love you too," Abby whispered in return.

Ziva pulled back, but she stayed in Abby's arms as she looked up at Abby with a smile.

"Ready?" Ziva asked with a calming smile.

"Now I am," Abby answered her as she kept hold of Ziva's hand while the woman started to lead her toward the rest of the team.

Tony suddenly noticed the two women walking toward him and the rest of the team.

He quickly walked with his arms open towards them and enveloped Ziva in a hug.

"Hey, Ziver, I missed you," Tony said as he spun the said woman around, effectively separating Ziva's hand from Abby's.

Tony stopped with his back to Abby and Ziva watched as Abby's anger started to boil in her blood as she glared at the back of Tony's head.

Ziva stepped back from his hug gave him as an awkward smile.

"Hi, Tony, you know I haven't been away that long, but Abby has been," Ziva said waved her hand in the direction of her lover.

Tony wrapped his left arm around Ziva's neck and turned to see Abby.

Ziva hid her face in her hands as she waited for the world to explode with how angry Abby was now.

"Hey, Abs, you been taking good care of my girl?" he asked with a sly smirk at Abby.

Ziva peeked through her fingers at her lover and saw Abby's eyes narrow at the man in front of her.

Ziva immediately released herself from Tony's grip and she stepped in front of Abby, placing her arms on top of Abby's chest.

"Abby, calm down," she warned her girlfriend.

"Ziva move," Abby growled without taking her gaze off of Tony.

"What's wrong Abs, you finally realize that she's gonna leave you for me?" Tony pushed.

"Tony, shut up," Ziva said sharply over her shoulder before she quickly turned back to Abby.

"Abby, calm down, you know he is wrong," Ziva tried again as she desperately hoped Abby would look at her.

"Ziva, move, I don't want to hurt you," Abby said through clenched teeth.

Ziva tried no longer to calm her lover down, this was gonna happen whether she was in the way or not.

"McGee go get Gibbs and Ducky," Ziva said as she moved to the side.

McGee ran to do just that as Abby took a step toward Tony.

"Let me tell you something, first of all, she's not your girl, second of all," Abby stopped as she cocked back and hit Tony, causing him to stumble back.

Ziva gasped as she watched Abby take her revenge on this man that used to be her best friend.

"That's for hurting her," Abby said as she grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt and cocked back and hit him again.

"And that is for kissing her and making her sick," Abby growled before she dropped him.

Abby turned her back on him and started to walk back toward Ziva, who looked utterly shocked with her hands over her mouth.

Tony wiped the blood from under his nose and he stood up and cocked back and swung at Abby, his punch came up short when it met a hand with a loud smack.

"Boss," Tony gasped in shock.

"What do you think your doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Abby looked to back in shock, then she looked around to see Gibbs holding a very shocked, Tony's fist, mid-strike.

"Abby are you alright?" Ducky asked Abby who still had a look of shock on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine," Abby said as she turned to him.

"Then I suggest you take agent David and yourself down to your lab, while I have a talk with agent DiNozzo," Gibbs said without looking at the two women.

Abby grabbed Ziva's hand and ran to the elevator.

Once the door shut behind the two women, Abby picked Ziva up and wrapped her legs around her waist before she pushed her up against the wall while pressing her lips against the other woman's.

Ziva let out a moan as Abby did this and she wrapped her arms around Abby's neck.

As the elevator doors opened to reveal Abby's lab, Abby removed her lips from Ziva's and she attached them to her neck so that she could see where she was going.

Ziva let out a series of moans as Abby sucked on her pulse point.

Abby made her way to her metal lab table, then she set Ziva down in front of it and turned her around. Ziva, instinctively placed her hands on the table and waited for Abby's next move.

Abby attached her lips to Ziva's next once more and she pulled Ziva's ass against her hips before she started reaching around Ziva's hips to the zipper and button of her cargo pants.

"Abby," Ziva gasped as Abby started to undo the entrance to her pants.

"Your mine," Abby growled as she let a hand slip into Ziva's pants, but not into her panties.

"Yours," Ziva agreed as Abby stroked just above her underwear.

"But," Ziva said causing Abby to pause in her ministrations.

"What is it?" Abby asked with concern.

Ziva took Abby's hand out of her pants before she turned around to face her lover.

"I would really like to continue, but I want our first time to be with us taking our time, in a bed, not us rushing so that we do not get caught in the act," Ziva said as she kissed Abby tenderly to prove her point.

"I'm sorry," Abby said as Ziva continued to cup her face.

"Do not be sorry, love. It was hot and I understand why you wanted to," Ziva said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you want me to get you into bed just as badly as I want to get you there?" Abby asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes, I can barely wait for us to be able to make love to each other, but right now is time for work," Ziva said the last part of her sentence with a sigh.

"Stay down here, with me, please?" Abby asked as she placed her hands on Ziva's which were cupping her face.

"You had me at 'stay'," Ziva said with a slight laugh.

Abby chuckled and picked Ziva up and set her down on the metal table before she grabbed her rolling chair and sat in it with her elbows resting on the table and her head resting in her hands net to Ziva.

Ziva laid on her side with her head in her hand.

"You know I love you, right?" Abby asked as she held Ziva's free hand.

"Yes, and you know that I love you as well, correct?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"Yes," Abby said before she leaned forward and pecked Ziva's lips.


End file.
